Evil Knows No Limits
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: SPOILER: Continuation from the end of Crescendo... Nora has a decision to make. please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of these characters. Becca Fitzpatrick does and since i've met her, i wouldnt want to upset her. **

**This is my idea of what would happen after the huge cliff hanger in Crescendo. Yes this chapter is short, i am sorry. I will try to make chapter two longer but i am also taking part in the NaNoWriMo contest so i might be slower than usual.  
**

Everything would have been perfect between Patch and I if Hank Millar hadn't shown up.

"What do you mean?" I said breathlessly, watching as he clutched Patch from behind. Patch's face contorted with struggle and worry.

Hank laughed wildly, "Oh don't play dumb girl."  
_Run, angel. _  
Patch's voice echoed through my mind once again. He was telling me to leave, but how could I go with him trapped here? Could he really just escape from here?  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Hank held a gun level with my head in a matter of seconds. Great. So now I was going to die. I was beginning to see a pattern emerging.  
"So we're getting married now are we?" I said with every bit of humour I could muster given the situation.  
He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I hope you like hell, cause that's where I'll send you if you don't stop playing around right now."  
I turned, for a split second aiming my vision on the door Patch and I had come in mere minutes before, but the man known as the black hand, aka Hank Miller seemed to know my intention and was in front of me in a flash.  
"Nice try princess, but I'm afraid this door is locked. You would be wise not to attempt an escape. Not when it could mean your dear Patch gets sent to hell, and wouldn't that be a great shame" A twist of a smile formed on his lips which caused a shiver to creep between my shoulder blades.

"What do you want?" I squeaked. His gun was still aimed at me whilst his goons kept hold of Patch. I didn't dare look at Patch for fear of breaking down.

"You know full well what i want." he replied, a small grin replaced the unprecedented smile.

"Well, enlighten me."

His grin turned into a snarl and i inched back away from him.

"I want to know why you're with _him_," he pointed to Patch who was struggling against the men holding him, and back to me, "And i also want you."

"Me?" i squeaked again. Somehow i couldn't get my voice to sound normal. By this time, i rather gathered any sense of normal left in me had vanished. Along with my guts and sense. Just my fear and humour left. What a pity.

"'course darling. "

I gulped. I did the mistake of looking at Patch instinctively and nearly crumbled. His eyes were facing the floor. Probably a good thing.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if you come with us, we'll let your dear Patch here, go."

I turned back to Hank Millar, his gun still pointed straight at me and all signs of good guy gone. If there ever was a good guy in him to start with.

"How do i know you won't just tell your goons here to kill him."

He laughed, "He's immortal, didn't he ever tell you he can't die."

I scowled, "You know what i mean. You'll send him to hell. You just wait til the Archangels find out what you've done. They'll send _you_ to hell."

Another loud, evil laugh from Hank. Then he clicked his fingers and out of the darkness at the other end of the shed, came Scott, held by another member of Hank's followers.

My hand went to my mouth to keep from shouting, but tears streaked down my face without prior warning.

"Yes, i figured you'd become quite close with our dear Scott here." Hank continued to smirk and i felt like punching his eyes out right then and there. To hell with getting shot in the process.. although something told me that hell wouldn't be out of the question.

"Nora... don't.." Scott pleaded before getting punched in the ribs by one of the men holding him. He winced and even through the darkness i could see him begin to cry. Patch was looking wistfully at me, all sense of hope lost. He knew i couldn't run now. Not unless some miracle occurred involving Hank and his friends getting sent to hell. And that didn't look likely.

"If you want me, you can just cry to mommy, cos i'm not backing down. I mean, surely if you wanted to kill me, you would have just done it already." i said, crossing my arms. My face said "hardcore" but my insides felt like jelly.

"I thought you'd say no, because i have even more great news."

Clearly these people came in through the back door. But i had no time to be amused. I held my breath as i heard a moan and a struggle coming from the back door and two more guards walk in. i refused to acknowledge who they held because that would mean breaking down completely.

"Mom?" tears pricked my eyes once again but i battled against the flood that would appear and i kept my insides from tumbling to the ground.

"You see Nora," Hank caused me to look back to him, "We know your weaknesses. You didn't have to make it so difficult for yourself. You know that right? I don't even see the problem. Besides, as to your comment of me not already killing you when i clearly have the chance. Well, it wouldn't be quite as fun. To see you struggle, is so much more entertaining. And to just kill you, well that would imply weakness on my part as well."

"Mom." i said to myself. All thoughts had disappeared. The only image left in my whole body was of my mom. Nobody else mattered. Sure i'd been rude to mom in the past. I even hated her a little for lying to me about my own dad. But to have her killed? No way. I wouldn't wish death on my worst enemy. Except perhaps Hank Millar because he was growing to be my number 1 worst enemy. I even felt sorry for Marcie. Now that was saying something.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed (all 3 reviews by wowwza, lilangel and made my day/night and i seriously thankyou all!) and i hope chapter two lives up to its expectations. Yes it seems real tame at the moment, but wait. just give me time. i'm going to make it so intense you won't know where to hold on to! haha  
**

Chapter two

I couldn't believe he'd brought my mom into this. Wait, yes I could.  
After all the trouble he'd gone to protecting me and this is how he treats us? By wanting to sacrifice me? Or did he simply just want to get rid of me so I didn't disappoint him anymore? Who knew. All I knew was that I wasn't getting out of this one.  
"Mom." I spoke again, slightly louder this time.  
_Darling, I'm so sorry!_  
"Dad?"  
I looked all around the shed and found him hovering behind Hank in front of the entrance.  
"How am I going to get out of this one, dad? How?"  
Right then a flash of lightening came from the roof of the cabin and fired Hank. It knocked him over but unfortunately didn't render him unconscious.  
"Ah thanks, dad. But that's just going to irritate him more."  
Another bolt of lightening. It caused a huge hole through the roof and struck Hank harder this time, throwing him across the other end of the shed away from everyone. And myself. His gun had fallen on the floor. I reached for it but someone kicked it aside before another blast struck. Hank wasn't dead but something told me this was my only chance to escape.  
"Dad, I forgive you. I miss you and I'm so thankful to have had you as my dad even if I'm not-"  
_Nora, go. Now!_  
I didn't bother trying to finish my thoughts to him, instead I ran through the entrance as fast as I could. I sincerely hoped Patch could fight the security men and get mom and Scott out of there before Hank recovered.  
It was pitch black outside now and barely any stars visible among the heavy black clouds that were forming. Weirdly there didn't seem to be any thunder or lightening anywhere else in sight. I ran back to the jeep like Patch had first told me but some part of my brain was telling me to drive home. No. I couldn't my only family were inside that shed. I didn't even know why I'd left without mom. Oh I knew. I wasn't suicidal. I didn't know what was causing the lightening to strike Hank specifically, but I had an idea. I wished I knew why dad had come back again when he said earlier it was his last chance. And that was to tell her how to find out the truth. Little did I know that truth would lead me to nearly be killed. All I wanted was a happy ending. Just once. Is that too much to ask?  
In the distance, another bolt of clear bright lightening flashed its way down into the shed. I sure hoped it was striking hank and not my family . But a part of me realised that it was my surrogate dad who was helping. He must have been watching. So must the heavens. But lightening? Seemed a bit drama-  
The shed collapsed.  
I screamed. I knew no one would hear me. I got out of the jeep and ran towards the ruined cabin.  
Rubble everywhere made it almost impossible to know what was what. Especially in the dark. I ran back to the jeep to look for a flash light, or anything that might help me see.

I managed to find a small flash light in the glove compartment and ran back to the collapsed shed.

Holding the flashlight in my mouth i used my hands to work through the planks of wood.

"Nora?" Patch said at one end of all the rubble. I scanned the ground with the light until i saw a hand stick up through the mess.

"Patch." i whispered with relief. I instinctively moved over to him and lifted a huge plank off him even though i knew he could himself. He smiled up at me as he struggled to stand. There were a few cuts and bruises down one side of his face and blood soaked the side of his stomach. I winced but he didn't seem to notice he was bleeding. He took me in his arms and let my head rest under his chin. Another moan, but louder this time, sounded from a few feet away. I let go of Patch and aimed the light in the direction of the noise. My mom was laying semi-conscious on the ground underneath several pieces of heavy wood and not far next to him lay Scott. Was he dead?

"Mom, it's okay. You're going to be fine." i said consolingly. She smiled lazily, her eyes wanting to roll backwards but i kept shaking her gently to wake her. I would not let her die on me. Not after all that's happened. Patch helped me get the wood off of her. Once she was clear i moved over to Scott who wasn't making any noise. Patch made a face, clearly not pleased at having to help him, but lifted the door off of him. Suddenly i realised Scott couldn't die. A rush of happiness struck me all at once, but all too soon it faded when noise of movement from behind caused me to turn around. Hank stood about 15 feet away with a face of thunder. His slick black hair stuck on end from being struck by lightening so many times and his clothes were scorched to tattered pieces.

"You will not get away with this." he said breathlessly, clutching his sides and heaving deep breaths. I just about heard him, but knew it was a threat. I didn't know what to do but just stand there. In the end i rolled my eyes, noticing he wasn't moving forward and pulled out my cell to call an ambulance.

No doubt Detective Basso would turn up as well once he heard. I'd have to answer more questions.

"I think Scott will be okay after a day of rest. He's pretty banged up." Patch decided to announce once i'd rung the Ambulance.

"You think?"

He shrugged.

"Look, Patch. I know you don't like Scott, and you think him being evil and all that jazz, but i do care for him. He tried to leave, before. But clearly didn't do a very good job of it." i turned to see Hank on the ground again, heaving. "I don't know how Hank found him..."

"He would have managed it somehow." said Patch, pulling me in for another embrace. I looked down at my mom, her eyes were closed but Patch confirmed she was breathing. Just. I prayed to the heavens that nothing else happened to her. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. Quietly, tears prickled my eyes and i hastily wiped them with my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Patch asked, noticing my tears even when i tried to put on a brave face. "It's okay to be sad, Nora. You've had a rough day." he held me tighter, kissing the top of my head, softly.

Without a warning, i was suddenly sobbing. Deep emotion was creeping nearer and nearer to the surface, no matter how hard i tried to push them back, Patch's reassurance made it harder to ignore it.

"Shh, shh." he whispered as i cried hard into his battered t-shirt.

"Nora..." Mom's voice brought me out of my moment. She had her eyes open now and seemed to be smiling, if not a little strained. "Nora, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I-"

"Mom, shh. It's okay. I forgive you. The ambulance is on its way. Just, remain calm. And that means no moving!" I added when she tried to pry her way away from the wood. Her eyes started to water, which nearly started me off but i held strong. I couldn't break down now, not when i'd come so far. Damned emotion. I'd need counselling after all of this is over, no doubt.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review :) thanks my dear readers. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for all the lovely reviews. I am so glad you all like this story and i hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Sorry it's taken a while for this new chapter. Please review once read. Cheers xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. they remain the property of Becca Fitzpatrick :D  
**

Chapter 3

"Your mother's going be just fine. We just need to keep her in over night to make sure everything's as it should be and she should be good to go tomorrow." The consultant reassured us.

After arriving at the ColdWater Hospital, mom got carried off to a ward and i hadn't seen or heard from her in at least an hour. I was practically shitting myself. Patch held me in his arms all the way through, whispering calming words to me. They didn't help much.

Patch carried Scott off somewhere but didn't tell me, so he could heal without having to go to the hospital and Hank? He was still out there somehow. I knew that if i even stepped away from Patch for more than was needed Hank would no doubt find me. I wasn't going to take that chance. Thankfully Patch had been reinstated as my Guardian Angel.

"Oh, thanks. Can i go and see her?" I asked the consultant after he'd come out to see myself and Patch in the waiting room.

"You can, but don't stay too long. She needs as much rest as possible." he smiled and led us into the cubicle down the hall way.

I saw my mom propped up by a few pillows on her bed behind a curtain. She had a few major bruises on her face and when i looked down, i noticed a horrible looking scar across her arm. Her legs were covered by layers of sheets. I dread to think how they looked. As i walked nearer, tears started spilling.

"Mom!" i almost ran into her arms then realised how much pain she much be in. "I'm so sorry!" i cried, bending down to carefully hug her.. Patch stood at the end of the bed, looking down. I didn't care that she didn't like him, i was just pleased they were both in my life.

"Shh honey. It's okay."

I hugged her tighter. "No it's not, mom. I screwed up."

I lifted up to see her face. She wasn't looking at me though. She was staring at Patch with the most unidentifiable expression.

"Mom don't blame him. Patch has nothing to do with this. Leave him alone."

She didn't say anything, just stared ahead. It was only when her cheeks started to go pink that i noticed she was crying.

"Nora, i wish i'd been there for you more. If i'd known you had found out about Hank, i would have-"

"Please, Mom. Shut up just once." i said with a weak smile. Standing up properly I walked over to Patch who greeted me with open arms. "Patch actually helped me. I don't exactly know how much you know yourself, but either way, Patch is staying in my life for as long as he can."

I then reached up and kissed him. He was looking slightly wary himself.

After a beat of awkward silence, Patch said, "Anyway, i think we best leave your mom to rest, Nora." He let me out of his arms so i could go and say goodbye.

"Oh you don't have to go just yet, honey."

"Well, i haven't eaten yet, actually. Plus i need to get home to make a grand welcome home for you." i smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked out with Patch. He didn't say anything else or even put his arm around me like usual. I was beginning to think i'd said something wrong.

"He's been here." Patch informed me as soon as he stepped in the house ahead of me. Everything around the farmhouse was eerily silent but it wasn't anything that made me instantly think something was wrong. Until Patch took a step inside and turned to me, his face suddenly pale as a ghost. He turned back into the house and switched on the light, scanning the living room before rushing upstairs to my room. I tailed along behind.

"How do you know?" i asked, rather dubiously.

He didn't take kindly to my cynical tone and continued to scan the rooms upstairs for any evidence of intrusion. "His smell." Patch said, without even looking away from his task.

I raised an eyebrow in amazement, not that he could see. "He has a smell? And you can smell it? Wow, remind me not to let you near my perfumes from now on." i joked half heartedly.

He didn't even smile. Just checked my bed and closet for any smells or fingerprints. I couldn't see anything wrong. Except...

"My journal, it's open." i said, noticing my purple dotted journal which had a lock and key was opened and laying on my side table.

"You sure you didn't leave it open?" he said accusingly. I scowled.

"Of course not. It's my journal. I'm hardly going to leave it open for the world to see if they please."

Patch smirked, "It's in your bedroom, Angel. The only person who could see it, apart from you, would be myself or your mom."

My eyes wavered, "You... didn't read it, did you?" I swallowed something like nerves back down.

"'Course not, Angel. But clearly someone did."

Closing the Journal and locking it, i put it back in my drawer. It wasn't until i let go of the book that i was shaking.

Patch stood over me and held my hands, "Shh it's okay. I won't let anyone get to you."

"But you can't be by my side every second of everyday. And now i have mom to worry about."

"Maybe so, but Hank won't come here again until he's recouped. For now, though, i'll keep a good eye on you and your mom." he said, kissing my forehead and pulling me in for a hug.

"I know," i mumbled.

A knock downstairs told us we had visitors. I hadn't been expecting anyone, so naturally i wasn't very hospitable.

Patch looked down to me, "Are you expecting anyone?" He said, matching my thoughts exactly.

"No, are you?"

Stupid question, since he didn't live here.

We trudged downstairs to the front door, to find...

"Marcie?"

She stood in the door way, hair all matted down and face shiny. Her eyes were puffy like she's been crying. A lot.

"Hey, um, can i come in?"

Patch and I moved out of the way, letting Marcie come in a couple of steps, and closed the door.

"So what brings you, er, here?" i asked hesitantly. To say Marcie and I had bad history, was a huge understatement. Of the century, no doubt.

She shuffled her feet back and forth and didn't seem to want to look at either of us. Which was fine by me, i just wanted to know why she was here. And how to get her the hell out without a fight.

Patch seemed to sense my hostile thoughts and nudged me, giving me a 'be nice' expression. Well, i'd try my best.

I moved over to one of the chairs and slumped down, Marcie seeming too hesistant about moving further, i motioned her to sit opposite. Patch stood beside my chair, his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Well, my dad..."

I took a big swallow. Oh dear. This wasn't going to be a subject i was going to like. And i could sense Patch stiffen next to me even from how his hand reacted against my shoulder.

"Ah" i said, not really sure how to broach the subject of how her dad tried to kill myself and Patch and who just happens to be both mine and Marcie's father. Myself only finding out, oh all of a day ago.

Marcie looked at me expectantly, her wide eyes telling a sadness i hadn't imagined she held in her. I was so sure she'd come around to brag about something, or someone. But i guess she'd heard her dad went missing. What did she expect me to say though? After all the bullshit she'd put me through. She surely couldn't expect me to feel sorry for her, or even... be nice to her? If i did, no doubt it would all come back in my face like a big fat slap she was so used to handing out to people. Namely, me.

A deep and, quite frankly, painful silence passed all three of us. I sat there thinking how i was going to say what i was pretty sure i had to say despite the gut feeling that i should just pretend nothing had happened. But Patch beside me was looking at me with an expression of pure sympathy. Yeah like sure i could just act like Marcie wasn't just trying to break myself and Patch up just a day ago. Like she hadn't been bragging about things that broke my heart. Like she wasn't just a complete and utter cow that i could just about...

"Please, Nora." Marcie interrupted my harsh thoughts with her pleading eyes. She was biting her finger nails like she was nibbling for gold. Her hair seemed damper than just five minutes before. Like a bucket of water had been poured down on her head.

"I'm sorry, Marcie," I said, finally. "I'm not sure what you expect me to say."

Patch looked down at me, a serious frown etched between his eyebrows. Warning me. Yeah, well, i'm sorry, but she had this coming.

"Anything!" squeaked Marcie, her voice breaking up at the end. She was leaning forward, almost reaching out for help. For answers. Answers i really couldn't give. And even if i could, i'm not sure i'd want to give them. Not to her anyway.

"What? Like how your dad is my dad and how earlier today he tried to kill my mom, myself and Patch without a blink. You want to hear that? I'm sorry, Marcie, but i really don't know what you want from..."

Marcie started to cry. The tears came slow at first, but then soon i noticed them flowing like a river overflowing a drought. Like she'd been holding them in for days. Weeks. Maybe even months. Only the tiniest slither of sadness for her came through. I couldn't let my defences be broken down now. Not after the hard work i'd spend trying to block her out.

Patch went to her side, leaving me gobsmacked. How could he?

"Marcie? Marcie, look at me!" he was saying to her, knelt down in front of her, her hands in his. She was shaking. Like, visibly shaking. Uncontrollable sobs escaping her mouth. I sank back down in my chair, utterly defenceless now. What could i do? In some ways, we were related. Hell, we _were _related. Blood and bones united. But it didn't feel like it. This person sitting opposite me felt like a stranger. Despite our ugly history of bullying and tantrums, i didn't even believe we could get past it . Did i want to?

"I'm, i'm sorry," she finally blurted, stuttering her way around every syllable. "I just don't understand,"

I tried to hide a snigger. What was there to not understand? I bit my lip.

Patch looked into Marcie's eyes, trying to lure her into a calm state."Marcie, i know it's difficult. But you have to stay strong. We all do. If we weaken for even just a moment, we could get hurt. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

A laugh did escape me then. Patch turned around and scowled for a second then looked back to Marcie.

"No," she whispered so i could just about hear over her sobs. "No, of course i don't want to get hurt. Not again. Not after what he,"

"Hey, hey, shh it'll all be okay," he reassured her as she burst into more floods of tears, her shoulders shaking with her disturbed breathing.

I sighed helplessly. Clearly, this was going to be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so chapter 4 came quicker than i anticipated. I'm not 100% sure if this makes a lot of sense, i might have re-read Crescendo to find out haha. but i hope you like. please review after and thankyou to all who have reviewed already! xxx**

**Disclaimer: i do not own these characters. They belong to Becca Fitzpatrick!  
**

Chapter 4:

"I need sleep. So can you please just get to the-"

Someone knocked at the door, distracting me from finishing that sentence. I went to check who it was, "It's Vee," A tired sounding voice came through the door.

Opening the door, Vee came tumbling in like she'd been running. I looked around outside before closing the door. The air was quiet, calm before the storm it felt. There was no other car besides Patch's jeep. Frowning with confusion, i turned to Vee who was staring in disbelief at Marcie who was still sobbing in the chair by the TV.

"Errr, Nora. Why's she here?" said Vee, pointing to Marcie with a disgusted expression.

"Oh don't mind her. Anyway, where's your car?"

She looked embarrassed but then huffed a sigh. "It kinda broke down. It just.. died. Randomly. Just a mile away, so i ran the rest of the way."

"Are you stupid?" i looked at her with wide eyes, and then hugged her.

"I guess," she said, rolling her eyes at my concern. Shrugging me off she then turned to Marcie again. "What's she doing here?" she repeated, taking a step closer to Marcie and Patch who was still kneeling by her, trying to calm her down. Grabbing Vee by the elbow i diverted her to the kitchen, despite her attempt at wanting to verbally attack Marcie. Now, i wouldn't blame her, but right now i didn't need anymore enemies. Well, no more than usual.

"Nora, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here or do i need to go strangling Marcie to find out?" she rubbed her forehead, wincing like she had a headache.

Putting the kettle on, really just for something to do, i lent against the kitchen counter, looking at Vee who looked about ready to scream for answers.

Taking a deep breath i said, "Um, well, there are... technical issues, regarding Marcie and myself."

"Technical issues?" a bemused Vee stared at me, arms crossed and clearly not going to let this drop.

"Yeah," i mumbled, turning around to turn the kettle off and pour water into the cup i'd set out with. Even though i wasn't even thirsty, i needed something to do.

"Nora," I turned and came face to face with Vee who had snuck up. Her wide eyes wondering and she looked so concerned i was so close to just spilling it all. But even i knew she wouldn't believe it all. If i told her one part, i'd have to explain about angels.

"Okay!" i almost shrieked, giving in to her pleaded face. "I'll tell you, but you got to promise you'll keep it to yourself and swear on your soul you won't tell Patch i told you!"

Vee clasped a hand over her heart and i had to take a deep breathe in and out before i had the nerve.

She came closer and not too loudly i said, "Marcie is here because her dad tried to kill myself and Patch earlier today," A small gasp from Vee before i continued, "Mr Millar is also my dad. And-"

"Nora, what are you doing?"

I looked over Vee's shoulder and saw Patch standing by the door, looking like thunder. I swallowed and stepped away from Vee who was looking more than a little surprised at my news.

"Erm, just talking to Vee," i said casually.

"I know what you were doing," he said, restrained.

"Then why did you-"

He put out his hands to point to Vee, "I was referring to what you were about to say to Vee. You cannot do that Nora, i'm sorry." he seemed so serious, it took every ounce of my self-esteem not to cry into his arms. He could read my mind.

"I wasn't," i got out before he grasped my arm and brought me out in to the living room to face Marcie, who was just about to walk into the kitchen aswell. Oh crap!

"Marcie!" i said, a pitch too high.

"What are you guys whispering about in there? Not about me... wait, yes of course it's about me." she said with an unconvincing front. She crossed her arms and turned around to walk back to the front door.

"Marcie, where are you going? You can't go out now, it's nearly midnight!" i tried to step in her path but she was hell bound on leaving. Even though i knew i didn't really want her here, i didn't want to see her killed. I wasn't that cold.

Patch got to Marcie next and said, "Nora's right, it's late, it's pitch black outside and you're in danger. You'll stay here tonight and i'll take you home tomorrow."

Vee had caught up to us and was glaring at me with severe annoyance. I looked to Marcie and tried to control my temper, and was just about to agree with Patch when she said, "No way am i staying here! Why would i want help from a bunch of sack-rats like you."

She opened the front door and stepped out, "No, Marcie! It's too dangerous!" i shrieked as she confidently slammed the door behind her. I looked at Patch who was already grabbing his coat and opening the door to go after her, but i shook my head. Meaning i was going with him, but he took it as something else.

"Nora, she can't be left alone. After today, who knows what Hank might be upto. And we can't allow more casualties."

"I know, but if you're going, i'm going. Hell if i'm staying here on my own with a guy planning on killing me out on the loose. You coming Vee?"

Vee didn't look sure of anything. Looking around the house like a lost deer, but she closely nodded. She hadn't taken her coat off so she waited for me to grab a jacket and we all went out to look for Marcie.

"She couldn't have got far. Even i can't see where we're going and you have full beam on" Vee announced nearly fifteen minutes later. Patch drove in his jeep down the road towards Cold Water, then after seeing nothing, turned and went the opposite direction, which led into nothingness if you weren't careful. No other cars littered the small gravel roads so all was quiet.

"How on earth could she have got so far so quickly? I mean, she's not that fast of a runner. Trust me, i know." i said, disbelieving and rubbing my eyes with tiredness. It had been a long day and still no rest for the wicked. A shiver went up my spine as i pictured what could happen if Vee was caught Hank. Who knows what he'd do. Probably make her lead her to me. And Patch.

"Er, Patch. You don't think.."

"Nora, i don't know anything right now. But if i had to guess, i'd say the same thing you're thinking. Which isn't good." Patch said not so cheerfully.

Vee looked at me with shaky hands and hair all over the place she'd been running her hands through it so much. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Patch, despite how much i don't like Marcie, i'm worried. She's like.." I didn't think i wanted to finish that sentence. But Patch glanced at me from the drivers seat, his eyes telling me he knew.

"I know, angel. We'll find her." Dead or alive. He didn't need to say it, but it was in his tone.

"When we do, i would like permission to kick her ass," Vee interceded.

I glared at her in the back seat. "Sorry, sorry. I was just sayin'. Anyway, i wouldn't wanna get my boots dirty." she added, deciding to look out of the window even though there was nothing to actually see. I faced the front. We were about half an hour from the house now, and still no sign. I was beginning to get paranoid.

"Patch, something feels wrong."

He looked at me worriedly for a second then back to the wheel. "You sure?"

Vee coughed, "I feel something wrong too." I looked back at her, slightly wary.

"Yeah, this whole situation is wrong. I say we go back to the house and no doubt Miss I'm Better Than Everyone will make her way back safely. No harm,"

"Vee, that's not what i meant, and you damn well know it." i scolded her and turned back to Patch, nervously biting my nails to the core.

"I think," I stared hard at Patch, hoping he'd get the idea. I hadn't told Vee about the Angels and there wasn't much now i could say to Patch without giving it away.

"If she's been found, it means we need to warn mom," i added. We were heading back to my house now and still no sign of Marcie. Worry wasn't just spreading through myself and Patch. It was hitting Vee, strangely enough.

"I thought you didn't care what happened to her?" i said to her after she started bouncing in her seat nervously.

She glared at me briefly before staring at her feet, mumbling, "I... don't"

"Uh huh, sure. Okay." i said, hiding a smirk. Despite the worry, i still had some sense of humour left at least. But it was short in supply.

"Okay, maybe i am a little concerned. I mean, what if we got surrounded by... wait, i don't even know why i should be scared. I'm not even involved!" she said, straightening and combing her hair once again.

I smiled back at her, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah well, now you are. You're with us all the way. To the grave."

"Nora, don't speak like that. Ever!"

"I was only stating the fact, Patch."

Silence passed us like forever, but not before long, Patch was putting an arm around my shoulders, leaning over to kiss me on the head. "I'm sorry. You're more right than you'll ever know. I just hope for all our sakes, that you're wrong."

"Wow, if that's not confusing, i don't know what is." said Vee, back to her chirpy, but still sometimes annoying self.

"Should we go back to the house or keep driving? I really don't know where else we can check." i asked Patch as he started to slow. A couple more cars had passed us in the near hour of driving around but no one that looked suspect. And still no sign of anyone walking around.

"She's been taken. Wow, that sounds so syfy." Vee giggled nervously in the backseat, her legs pulled up to her stomach and head bowed.

"Vee, please, just this once, could you stop being so..."

"Annoying?" Patch said solemnly.

"Yeah, annoying."

Vee nodded and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's taken a lifetime for this chapter to be up, but here it is. i hope you enjoy and please remember to review :) thanks**

Chapter five

We could hear voices. Loud, deep, resonating voices.

"I know you know where she is," the first person said, he had a deep, gravelly voice that made me think of cigarettes and liquor.

Silence. And then what sounded like a slap and a squeal.

We were outside a small cabin on the other side of Cold Water. We'd arrived home fifteen minutes later after deciding to see if Marcie had come back. No luck.

I didn't know who it was, but Patch received a tip that Marcie, or a lone girl with Marcie's looks, had been seen being dragged by a couple of big body guys.

And that led us here.

"Maybe it would help if you un-gagged her, Stan." Another deep voice rumbled inside the hut. The one named Stan groaned before tugging something free as then the next noises was a girl panting.

"Now, tell us. Where is Nora Grey?" the first man repeated.

Silence passed like the wind. I looked to Patch who was on opposite side of the door. Vee crouched behind me even though we'd insisted she go home, she wouldn't listen.

"I don't know," the girls voice rang out. Marcie. I clarified in my head. Even though i'd known it would be her, it made it that much more real knowing it really was her and not just another unlucky girl caught at the wrong time.

Another slap, but no squeal this time.

"Don't lie to me, little girl. Your father told us all about you."

"You know my father?" Marcie replied weakly.

The man gave a guttural laugh, "You really are a naïve little girl." the man said cruelly.

Patch made a signal for us to back away from the door. I took two steps away and accidentally stood on a twig which crackled in the quiet night, causing the sound to echo. I winced in the darkness and suddenly wished i could be home. In my bed. Under the covers, hiding from the world. Instead, fate decided to give us the bad hand and the door of the cabin opened.

"Well, what do we have here?" a big beefy man with a goatee and a belly hanging out of his slacks grinned has he opened the door and saw us three trying to back away, but his partner in crime, one that could have been his twin they looked so alike, came forward and grabbed Vee by the back of her shirt and dragged her inside the cabin.

"No, please." I made to let go of the guy holding me, but found him to be too strong.

Big guy number two clung onto my jacket and sniffed with a certain primal movement. He smiled and then pushed me into the cabin along with Patch.

"Great," i said huffily, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it better happen soon," muttered Vee unhappily from her chair.

"Just be patient," was all Patch could say. It was alright for him to say.

Three men stood in front of us, triumphant grins on their ugly pock-faces. "So, who may you be little miss hide and seek?" one of them asked me. Shit, if they found out i'm Nora, I'll be dead so fast before you could say "But.."

"Natalie." i said, unconvincingly to my own ears. Maybe that was the nerves kicking in.

"And do you have a last name, miss natalie?" he asked wryly.

I thought hard, "Pompleworth. Natalie Pompleworth." I bit my lip with tension.

"So," he said, pacing to the other side of the cabin/shed/whatever. I craned my neck around to see what he was doing. Since they'd tied us up with rope, it was pretty hard to do, but i'm pretty sure i saw him pick up a spanner. I swallowed hard. "In that case, why does something in my blood tell me you're lying?" His voice was like silk but his eyes were dark, penetrating glares, once he came back to face me.

"Maybe you've got indigestion?" i said hopefully. I tried to smile, but it was more a grimace.

The bulky man laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. More grating. He ran a grubby hand through his gelled fluff of hair on his head that barely covered anything. He didn't look that old so maybe he'd had a hard life? Can't imagine why.

"Okay, let's say i even believe that that's your name for an instance, give me a reason why we shouldn't just kill you all for trespassing?"

We were all tied in a row. Patch to my left, looked at me, raising an eyebrow and he had that look that said he had a plan. Only, how could i trust these men not to just slaughter us here and now before he even got to the plan?

Vee on my right wasn't even looking at me, she was glaring at Marcie who hadn't said a word since we interrupted. She was sat in the corner. The men had clearly moved her from the spot we currently occupied in the middle.

The cabin wasn't exactly big enough for 7 people – especially 3 that were large and tall – but some how we managed it. Even if we were tied up in the process.

"Because my dad would kill you if you did," said Marcie out of the blue, with a fierceess in her voice i was both pleased and worried to hear.

One of the guys who i guessed as Stan, turned to Marcie, i couldn't see his expression but i could guess it wasn't a smile.

"Oh yeah, and why's that? Friends of yours are they? Do they know where this Nora is?" he held a knife to her throat, then moved to speak closely to her ear, "Tell me, or i might let slip my knife against your fresh flesh."

He didn't sound like someone you wanted to mess with.

"Why should i tell you? Are you gonna let me go if i do? Huh?" Marcie was clearly sweating with fear but even with a 6 inch blade right up close to her throat, almost piercing skin, she didn't show – visible – signs of backing down.

"Okay," the man decided, "You tell us who they are and where Nora is, and we'll let you go-"

"We will?" said the man who had tied me up. He sounded unsure of Stan's "wise" decision and stepped closer to him, leaving only one man to survey our movements.

"Yes," Stan said matter of fact, "We will." he faced Marcie again, who's eyes were shining and giving Stan the evil stare. "Now, tell us, little girl and you go free!"

Without even a thought process, she blurted, "Natalie is Nora!" Oh shucks!

Suddenly all three men seemed very interested in me. The one named Stan took a step away from Marcie, taking the knife away from her neck and letting her breathe.

"Hey! Untie me then, you promised!" she said close to shouting.

Man number two turned to her, annoyed, "We didn't promise, so you will wait." but Stan motioned over to her and untied her, looking a little guilty, "Sorry, i did say. And i get stomach cramps if i don't do what i say,"

The other men grumbled but still stood in front of myself, Patch and Vee. As Marcie was now untied, however, she straightened her shoulders, head held high and without a trace of fear said, "I want to see my father!"

The three men gasped. I wasn't sure if it was fear themselves or just surprise that she'd want to see the man who ordered her captured.

"Yes, you heard me. He is my father and i did help capture Nora, so you go get him. Now!"

Stan laughed, "What makes you think we're going to take orders from you?"

Something in her eyes made me think she was pausing for time because next thing i know Patch had untied himself and grabbed the back of man number three.

"Untie these two and i let him go. If not..." Patch held a small pocket knife i didn't know he carried, against the man's neck.

"You won't hurt me. If you do, my guys will be on you in a flash."

Patch snarled, something i hadn't seen before and wasn't sure i even liked. "You want a bet?" he dug the knife into the man's throat, a thin trickle of blood appeared. He moaned.

"Yeah, so like i said, untie my friends, and i won't report you to the council or kill you."

Stan took a step to Patch, "There is no council. You're lying!"

"Oh yeah, wanna bet on that, do ya?"

Patch's wings unfurled and it nearly blocked up the whole room, causing a sudden lack of oxygen.

"Patch, maybe not such a good idea!" Marcie said cynically.

"Oh thanks Marcie, real subtle on the name front." i retorted.

"So you're Patch! I've heard a great deal about you," the second man said, "And none of it good."

"Just untie them, now!" shouted Marcie, standing by the door, holding a gun. I was surprised, and slightly scared. When everyone stared at her in surprise also, she added, "Maybe you shouldn't leave weapons lying on the floor."

Stan looked to his pocket to get his own gun, only to find it empty. Marcie waved another gun in her other hand, "Looking for something. Yeah, you'd guess that with a father like mine, i'd learn a trick or two. Lucky for you i didn't just kill you when i grabbed it from your pocket. Next time, be a bit more careful where you put this bad boys."

Mouth. Jaw. Open.

"Marcie, be careful what you do with th-"i tried to warn her.

She accidentally – or not so – pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. I hope you all like. It is a slightly longer chapter than usual, mainly because i'd started writing chapter 7 before realising i hadnt updated 6 , so i just put them together. haha. please review, thanks. x**

**P.s. thankyou to all that have reviewed up to this point. love you all 3**

**Disclaimer: As usual, i do not own any of these characters. they belong to Becca Fitzpatrick!  
**

Chapter 6

"Marcie, for ChristSake! Watch what ya doing will ya?" Vee said with disdain.

Marcie blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry," but she still held the gun at the men. Well, technically she held two guns.

"In fact, next time you accidentally shoot, aim it at the bad guys." Vee added, staring wide eyed at the spot by her foot where the bullet hit.

In this time the three men had just been looking at each other in confusion and then before any of them could speak, another gun shot went off. This time, it hit the one named Stan. The middle one snapped out of it to curse at Marcie and went charging towards her with his gun in his hand. But being the person she is, impulsive and all, she shot at him before he could get closer. Personally that was a dumb-ass move since if she missed, she'd be dead herself, but oh well.

Thankfully, in James Bond style, it hit correctly. That left Mr big shot, in which Patch was still handling pretty well if i did say so myself. After all, he was my boyfriend.

"PATCH, WATCH OUT!" shouted Marcie. She hadn't moved from the door but now aimed the gun at the 3rd guy who decided to use the distraction to elbow Patch in the ribs and risk his throat being cut more.

Another gun shot. I was beginning to think i was in a game of Grand Theft Auto – without the cars.

"Marcie, give me the gun – guns!" i said to her calmly, minutes later after Patch managed to untie me. I held my arms out in front of me as not to startle her.

She was shaking. "It's okay," i said soothingly, "Just give them to me..." she held her hands out, handing me the guns with reluctance. Her eyes had glossed over. "There you go..." i said softly, patting her on the shoulder until she returned to her usual self by shrugging me off of her.

"Yeah, well. You guys owe me big time now," she said haughtily. "I saved your asses."

Patch eyed her curiously all the same, "Out of sheer curiosity, did you mean to shoot the floor the first time or were you trying to be stupid, using a weapon you've clearly never used before and accidentally shot off centre?"

"Patch!" my sharp cry of irritation echoed through the small room, causing myself to cringe when it reverberated back into my ears.

He turned to me, "What?"

"Just stop! We all need to figure out what to do now."

Marcie sneered, "Well i don't know about you three," she eyed Vee with a look of contempt, "But i'm going," and she left the cabin into the blackest of nights. We all stared after her. I wasn't sure whether to feel pleased or scared, that she was leaving on her own, out into the open where Hank could find her and torture her in his own twisted way.

"Er guys? I might not be Marcie's greatest fan but i don't think her going out there on her own is such a great idea, do you?"

To give her credit, Vee was a good observer.

I turned back to Patch to tell him but he'd already left. "Wow, he doesn't hang about." i muttered.

He came back in a few seconds later with Marcie, holding her by the upper arm. She tried to wriggle her way out of his grip, but even i knew she had no chance. Not because i didn't want her to escape but because i knew how strong he was.

"Marcie, please listen?" i noticed a small nod as an 'okay'. "Look, do you want to get killed? Do you really want your dad – our dad – to get you and torture you? Because he will. And not just to get to me but also because he's an evil man. There's more to this than just him than meets the eye."

My voice faulted on the last words. Even Patch was giving me the "You can't tell her" look. I knew there was only so much i could explain and the rest had to be left out.

"Why else would he want to.. hurt me?" a curious Marcie asked, relaxing in Patch's grip. He didn't show signs of trusting her to stay though. I sat down on the chair i'd been tied to not five minutes ago. Dead bodies scattered the room. It should have made me feel sick, but it didn't. I was way too hyped up to care. A part of me just wanted to leave here and go some place safer, because being stuck in a cabin wasn't safe.

"I can't tell you."

A bitter laugh, then she said, "Oh i see. You tell me something as cryptic as that and you expect me to stay put like a dog on a leash?"

"Kinda, yeah," i said, shrugging. She rolled her eyes at my nonchalant attitude.

"So let's say for someones sake that i did stay with you. What do i get in return?"

Patch looked at me funnily. A sort of 'is she serious?' expression that i couldn't help but agree with.

"You get to not be killed because of us." i said matter of fact. "Patch, i think you can let her go now."

He let go of Marcie's arm, who then squirmed like she'd had ants crawling over her before coming to sit down next to me. When she noticed the dead thugs on the floor she cringed. "Okay, so, if i went with you, it doesn't mean i like you or anything. I just want to be safe. Not that you're safe or anything.." she rambled off nervously.

I laughed and cautiously patted her knee, "Yeah, i get you. Just try not to pull any funny business with that again," i indicated the guns i'd taken from her.

"Er guys, i think i better get home. Since i'm not really a part of this-"

"Oh yes you are, Vee. You're so a part of this." i mocked and then winked. "It's okay. We'll drop you off home then go back to mine and prepare for my mom's arrival tomorrow-" i looked at my watch that had some how survived, "Wait, shit! It's nearly three in the morning."

We didn't bother to try to clear up. There were three of us who were squeamish and one angel who was in deep enough as it was, so we just left and rang the police to deal with it. With Patch's thinking however, we took the guns with us. For starters it had Marcie's finger prints all over them and second, well, who knew when we might need them again. I hoped for our sake, never.

Xx

We were on our way to my home. Patch, Vee, Marcie and myself. All cramped into Patch's jeep. It was lacking in air, to say the least.

There were plenty of things to be getting on with, what with my mom coming home from hospital in less than 7 hours. Not to mention fitting in some sleep. But somehow i couldn't see any of us getting that, not with the night we'd had so far.

Vee wasn't sure if she should be staying over, but neither us wanted to risk taking her home and there was no way i was letting her drive home alone, so she accepted the floor in my room, if not a tad defeatedly.

"Marcie, i hope you're alright down here on the sofa?" i asked a tad irritated. After all, it wasn't like i was happy about her staying here at all. Patch looked fed up when i looked to him for encouragement.

"Um," Marcie seemed to want to say something against the idea but instead she more mumbled to herself, "Yeah, fine." She kept on looking left to right and at the doors like she was checking for something. Perhaps her own shadow.

I went upstairs to get some blankets from the airing cupboard and then went back down to give them to Marcie. We all stood scattered around the cosy living room, the door locked and curtains closed. It all felt rather homey now, even with one of my arch enemies of a sort. Some how i didn't think she'd go trying to cut my hair in the middle of night, not just because it was the middle of the night at the moment. I put my hands in the hoodie pockets and rocked my feet back and forwards nervously. When Vee cleared her throat i was brought back to the moment. "Right, well. I guess we try and get some sleep for a few hours and then do a quick clear up before mom's back. Night everyone," i said half heartedly before wandering up the stairs to my bedroom. Vee and Patch followed me. I wasn't sure if Marcie staying on her own was such a good idea, but then Patch turned and said, "I'll be back down in a bit, so don't go getting any funny ideas, Marcie." His tone was meant as a warning but Marcie merely scowled and pulled the blanket over her on the sofa and made a lame attempt at getting comfortable. Lord knows it wasn't easy on our sofa.

"Jeez, how long are we gonna have to babysit her?" Vee asked disgustedly when i gave her my sleeping bag back in my room.

I rolled my eyes, "Just until daylight, then she'd off to her mom's. Can you at least wait that long?"

"Hmm, i suppose." Vee grinned.

Patch was still standing by the doors, hands in his jeans pocket and gazing out the window. I walked over and closed the thin curtains and went to hug him. "Are you sure you want to stay downstairs with mrs grumpy pants?" i said teasingly. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"Well, there's no doubt i'd much rather be up here with you," he lifted his head to look at Vee, "but something tells me your friend wouldn't appreciate it." I smiled, turning around i winked at Vee, "Oh i don't know. You could close your eyes, couldn't you, Vee?" I said mockingly.

"I could. But i'd sooner jump out of a six storey building than have to put up with you two going all gooey on each other." she didn't need to turn around for me to know she was grinning, despite her attempt at an insult.

I turned back to Patch and kissed him goodnight. "Night," Smiling with shining dark eyes he kisses me again, "Night," he says before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Eww," Vee responded from the other side of my bed. I couldn't see her, which was probably a good thing. I was grinning like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. i hope you all like. thanks for all the recent reviews and i continue to appreciate your love for this story. its certainly one of my more indepth fanfics. xx please continue to review! xx**

Chapter seven.

Mom arrived home safely around eight forty that morning. Patch had managed to get Marcie home with no problems and then agreed to pick mom up from the hospital. He'd come back to find the house looking more like a place of welcome rather than a shipwreck.

Vee wasn't the best morning person, and even worse with under five hours sleep. I'd managed to drift off soundly as soon as my head hit the pillow, although i could still sense certain worries hidden in the far corners of my mind. When i woke, Vee was snoring, sounding like a tractor, so i hit her over the head with my pillow to wake her up. She grunted and rolled over in her sleeping bag, forgetting where she was and hitting her head against my bed. We eventually got up and dressed and decided to make a decent breakfast before starting anything. However, on second look, after a plate of scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, i noticed the living room didn't even need much doing to it. The rug was a little bent up at the corners and the blanket on the sofa from where Marcie slept was slung over the end. The TV had been moved for some reason so we re-positioned it to the centre of the wall. There was a strange scent of stress hovering so i sprayed some vanilla air spray i found in the cupboard under the stairs. After some persuasion, Vee hoovered the living room while i went to sort of my bedroom.

When the front door opened and Patch's head popped through, followed by my mom, i rushed up from my place on the sofa and helped her in. "Mom," i kissed her on the cheek and carefully gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you're home. Here," i shuffled the cushions on the sofa so she could sit, "you relax here, and i'll get you a drink. Tea?"

"Actually, coffee would be good, thanks,"

"So mom, how are you feeling?" i asked when i handed her her drink. I sat down next to her on the sofa.

She glanced my way and then back at her coffee. Seemingly transfixed by the smell, she breathed in deeply and sighed. "Well, not too bad. I have been worried about you though." she eyed me warily, "You've been left on your own for a while now and i can't help but wonder whats been happening. And with the... well, what happened. I still don't understand-" i put a hand up to stop her, "Mom, don't even think about that. It's all sorted. There's nothing to worry about," i tried to smile convincingly but it felt more like a grimace, despite that, mom believed it and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well then," she sipped her coffee, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste.

"The coffee not that good in the hospital?" i asked humorously.

She shook her head in disbelief, "You must be kidding! You're lucky if you even get a decent cup of tea in that place, let alone coffee."

I laughed and patted her shoulder gently,"Well, you're here now." She nodded then continued to enjoy her black coffee.

"Patch, maybe you should go and check to see if Marcie's okay," i said reluctantly when i pulled him to the side. Grimacing, he agreed. "I've just got this... inkling."

"I know what you mean. When i dropped her off home i felt like i was being watched. I don't think it's that safe. For any of us." he eyed my mom with concern.

"The longer she goes without knowing what's going on, the better." i added when he continued to stare.

"Unfortunately, i have to agree with you on that one. I don't think its safe for her to know too much too soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Ya think?" He grinned and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

"Where's Patch going? Not that i mind a bit of time alone with my only daughter." I cringed at that but continued to hold my own.

"Oh, he's just gone to the groceries. There were a few things we forgot to buy,"

Finishing her coffee she began to reach the side table to put it down but i caught her midway, taking the cup from her, i said, "Why don't i help you upstairs and you rest for a bit?" more as an instruction than a question, but she was adamant she stay downstairs and talk to me. Mother – Daughter time. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten Vee sitting in the chair five feet away.

"Oh, Vee. I didn't see you there," she said vaguely. Vee smiled politely, flipping through a copy of Vogue she found on the table. I'd bought that yesterday and hadn't got to read it yet.

"Hey, Mrs G.. How are you holding up?" i made eye signals to her to go to my room but she either didn't understand or she just chose to ignore them.

"Oh not too bad. Do your parents know you're over here?"

"Ummm, yeah.." mumbled Vee hesitantly. When she finally understood my subtle finger pointing she nodded lightly and smiled, standing up she said, "Oh yeah, she knows. I'll be right upstairs, to leave you two alone. Nice seeing you,"

I smiled thanks to her as she ascended and turned to my mom, "So, any gossip in the hospital i should know about?"

"Not really. But there is something i'd like to know," she eyed me seriously, crossing her legs, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" i replied offhandedly. If her eyebrows narrowed any more she'd have a monobrow.

"You know full well. The reason why i ended up in that stinking hospital. The reason for your strange behaviour – and don't think i haven't noticed, young lady! Something is off here, and i want to know what!"

"Nothing, umm i'm going to check on Vee," i hopped off the couch and ran around and up to my room in a sudden panic. We hadn't sorted out what we were going to tell mom.

"Vee, quick, i need a distraction."

I ran in the room and saw her reading my diary. I frowned, walked over to her and snatched it out of her hand. "Hey, that's private. And did you hear me? We need a distraction. She's asking what happened."

She looked up bemused, "What do you expect me to say? I don't even understand all of what happened. Other than short of the truth, i really haven't a clue. And don't expect me to distract her. Your mom doesn't like me much."

"What are you talking about? Of course she likes you," i said breezily, "What would make you think that? Anyway, come, please? Patch won't be back-"

I heard the front door close and a rush of footsteps come up to my room. Patch appears behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. "I heard screaming,"

"I wasn't screaming," i replied.

"Maybe it was my heart being away from you,"

"Oh ha ha," i turned to face him and kissed his lips. "What a charmer. Anyway, it's a good thing you're here. We're in trouble. Mom's on the hunt for an answer and we don't got it!"

He looked down at me, confused. "Answers?" I lightly smacked him.

"Don't play dumb."

"I know, okay. Well, maybe i should talk to her. Smooth things over. We don't want you getting yourself into more hot water," he crooked a smile.

I smiled wickedly, "Yes, because she absolutely adores you."

Shrugging he says, "Worth a short," and then winks, leaving the room.

xxx

"So, you expect me to believe i was drugged and then an earthquake caused the collapse of that weird room i ended up in? You seriously expect me to believe that?" came my mom's shrill but at the same time, calm response. Scepticism covering her tone.

"Well, yes, Mrs Grey. Unfortunately, that is what happened. The crash caused some memory loss too. And for your sake, i advice that you don't give Nora a hard time. She's been through a lot lately."

"A lot of what? What's happened to my baby girl?"

"Nothing yet." was Patch's stern reply.

"But you said-"

"I know what i said," cut in Patch, much to the huffiness of my mom, "but between you and me, we both care about Nora a great deal, don't we? And when the time comes, she will explain." i could tell Patch was straining to remain calm and relaxed. We all knew how persistent my mom could be when she put her foot down. It was with great relief however, that since she wasn't at her fullest of health, she didn't persist on the subject. But even i didn't believe she believed Patch's explanation.

"Well, i see that you care about her a lot, i'll give you that. But if my daughter is in trouble, or needs help, i'm not going to just stand by and watch while she suffers."

"I understand that, Mrs Grey, i really do." but he didn't say any more. I felt the tension die gradually in the room, even though i was sitting on the top of the stairs. Patch had moved to stand below, looking up at me.

He signalled me to come back down. I did so, carefully.

"Hey mom," i said when i was down. She looked at me wearily and tried to stand up. I went to her and she smiled in appreciation.

"I think i'm going to take your advice," i could swear she and Patch shared some look then, "and go to my room. I could do with some rest. These pain meds aren't helping my neck much."

When we eventually got my mom in her bed and comfortable, i went back downstairs with Patch and Vee was waiting by.

"I kinda want to know what this big secret is?" she announced as we sat on the sofa.

**Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the amazing support and reviews. Here is Chapter 8 and i hope it gets the same love :D It's a lot shorter than most chapters, mainly because trying to publish fast and come up with more plot is dwindling. Sorry. Please review and chapter 9 should be up in a couple of weeks just before i go away. xx**

Chapter 8:

"Can't tell you," i said immediately, glancing anxiously at Patch beside me. I knew Vee wasn't fooled but i really couldn't – didn't - know how to tell her. If i told her it would have to include how Patch was a fallen angel - and is _now_ my guardian angel. And that would get complicated. Not to mention weird.  
She slapped her knees in irritation, "Come on! Is that all you're gonna say?"  
"Yup. Pretty much." I grinned awkwardly.  
Beside me, Patch sighed heavily like he was heaving stress on his shoulders. "I'm a guardian angel. Nora's guardian angel, to be specific,"  
My mouth flew open and i turned to stare eyes wide at Patch - not only in surprise but with worry. What if Vee stormed out and called the insanity ward?

Instead she laughed. "Really, that's a great excuse! But seriously, i want to know. Is it something serious?"

Patch glanced my way and raised an eyebrow. Sighing again he said, "Vee, i'm not joking. I could show you my wings if you want?" I gulped with anticipation.

"Patch, no!"

"It's okay, honey." he rested a hand on mine. "She was going to find out eventually."

Vee cleared her throat theatrically. "Hello? _She_ is sitting right here. And what are you talking about? Angels and wings? What the-"

Patch stood up, cutting off Vee's rant and slowly unfurled his wings, although not all the way as there wasn't enough room. Vee went completely ghost pale, i thought she was going to pass out. After a moment of shallow breathing and a couple of blinks, she began to relax. Then her reaction took a turn for the slightly more realistic example.

"How do i know they're not fake?" she said with conviction. I rolled my eyes. It was so Vee, that she'd think it was all a hoax.

Patch seemed to agree but didn't say anything. He just turned around slowly, trying to avoid knocking anything over as his wings stayed open.

"Feel it. They're real alright. And once you've realised, then we can stop with this behaviour. Back to more serious matters, perhaps?" his tone was turning icy and i couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was in as much trouble as i was and Vee wasn't helping matters. She couldn't have asked questions after the problem was sorted, could she?

She came closer with care, her hands twitching nervously. When she reached out to the soft white of his wings, her eyes widened with wonder. "Wow.." she exclaimed, touching the wings. Then i had a sudden realisation. "Patch, the memories. The-" But it was too late. Already they were in a world of their own, seemingly taken back to another time in Patch's memories. I suddenly felt very jealous. I thought he didn't like anyone to touch his wings because of this memory intrusion? Every time i did it he would either squirm away or, every so often, actually let me in to see his past. But this time, he hadn't even flinched. It was like he was purposely letting her delve into his memories. To discover something perhaps, that would inform her of the situation. To give her knowledge and make her believe what he was, was real.

It felt like days, weeks even, before they appeared back in the present - the here and now, with me. Vee stood back, eyes glossy and almost fell over, but Patch caught her before she hit the floor.

"It's okay. It takes a while to get used to it, doesn't it Nora?" he said offhandedly, and smiled my way.

I fiddled with my fingers, "Um, yeah. I guess. So what exactly did you show her?" i asked after a pause. He didn't look up from Vee once he'd set her down on the sofa.

"Just something to make her see the problem. And the solution, although that was more my thoughts transferring to her, than an actual memory."

My eyes narrowed, "You transferred thoughts? How?"

"By simply sending them through the waves where her fingers touch my wings. It's simple, but at the same time can have a slightly light headed feel afterwards. As you can tell," he gestured to Vee lying unconscious on her back.

"Well, that went well," i said with sarcasm. I crossed my arms and slowly walked to the other chair. I plonked myself down and frowned, "What now?"

"We wait," was Patch's smart reply. Raising a dubious eyebrow i said, "What exactly is our plan? Or do we not have one?"

He looked up to me from his perch on the sofa. He'd refolded his wings, and was back to his usual... self. Of a sort. He did look rather pale, though.

"Other than wait for Hank to come to us? No. No plan."

"That's it?" i very nearly shout. "That's the best you can come up with? I can't run forever, but we can hardly just wait it out like an illness!"

"We can, and we will. Unless you can think of some other elaborate plan that won't lead us into a death sentence."

I gaped, "And waiting for Hank won't evidently end in death?"

"Well, at least i can stop him when he comes. If we walk into a trap, it might be too late."

"You're deluded, you know that? Hank will stop at nothing to get me. He's already used mom, who's to say he won't try to use Vee next? Or Marcie's mom? Or worse, Marcie herself?" i looked down, "Not that i care or anything."

Patch snorted, "Yeah, not that you care." he repeated. "Anyway, do you not think i've realised all of this? It kills me that he might somehow get to you. I want to do all i can to destroy him. Unfortunately, he seems to have developed the art of stealth." he ended bitterly. Coming across to me, he put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Of course i don't want to risk you. We have this obstacle, but we _will_ come out alive. I promise."

I turned to him, my eyes welling up more from fear than his heartfelt words of comfort. "I just, don't know... how." I leant my head into his chest as he sat on the armrest. He stroked my hair.

"I know. I know. For now though, all we can do is just wait. I'll also see if i can find out some details."

I looked up into his piercing black eyes, "Details?"

"Yeah. I still have some contacts, you know," he winked, "I may be a fallen angel, but i'm not the only one, remember?" He kissed my head and sat back up, letting me go reluctantly.

"You're not going, are you?" i said as he walked towards the front door. He turned back and nodded, "I gotta check out a few things. You stay here where it's safe... for now. And make sure you're mom and Vee are okay. I'll be back in a little bit. If anything happens, you ring me, okay? The number's in your cell."

I cocked my head, "You have a cell?"

"Um, yeah. I've always had one, actually." he said guiltily.

"So..."

"I didn't give you the number before because if i ever got reassigned, i'd have to change numbers. And that's just annoying," he joked, and left the house before i got a chance to comment.

I checked my pockets for my cell and scrolled the phonebook. Yep, there he was. Patch. In among all the other P's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: Hey everyone. So here's the next chapter sooner than i originally planned. I hope you don't mind, but i added my own little creation in to the story for my own benefit really - to help add more story. I hope you can accept him and cherish him and not beat me down with a pole saying it's wrong. I know it's not what Becca Fitzpatrick would do, but come on... this is fanfic! I can do whatever the hell i want :P haha anyway, i'm not sure when chapter 10 will be up. Maybe at the weekend. I go away next wednesday so i won't be able to update for the week from then on. So please, as always with my stories, review once read. :) Would you do that for me? Really? Aww you're all sugarplum fairies in my book! :D haha enjoy xxx**

Chapter 9:

I wasn't going to lie to myself. I had the incredible urge to do this mission on my lonesome. But i wouldn't. It wasn't a good idea to go all Lara Croft on everyone and become all heroic.

Besides.. it wasn't like i could save myself, right? Right.

So i'd just sit here, calmly and safely, until Patch came back from whatever and wherever he had gone to. Just wait here. My leg's started to twitch. Then my hands. Before i could do anything drastic however, Vee woke up.

She looked over at me wearily, rubbing her eyes. I said, "Hey there, how you feeling?"

"What the hell happened?" she said.

"You fainted. Erm.. yeah." i didn't know what else to say so i fidgeted with the sleeve of my hoodie. She sat up and rubbed her face to wake herself up. When she saw we were alone she said, "Where's Patch?"

"I'm not too sure, to be honest," i replied honestly. "He said he was off to get some... help i think." i rubbed my temples as a pounding head ache emerged from nowhere.

She looked at me with concern, "You okay? You look out of it. You should get some sleep."

"I would if i could."

"Was all that angel stuff real?" she asked after a beat. I glanced up at her, a small guilty cringe forming on my lips.

"Um.. yeah."

She laughed, "Talk about drama. So he's gone to get help from... others of his kind?" she said, whispering the last part.

I sighed. "Seems that way."

Vee got up off the sofa and walked over to the window. The sun was starting to creep out in mid morning and soon it turned into a nice day. I felt rather like a prisoner in my own home. Wondering when mom would be up, i decided to turn the tv on. There was a new episode of The Simpsons on. It helped take my mind off things.

"There's a strange looking car parked down your driveway." Vee said from the window. Thankfully she hadn't stood right in view, so i didn't have to pull her away, but i was still wary so i went over to her and closed the blinds. "We best be careful. It could be another of Hank's men." i said with caution.

Vee walked over slowly to the sofa, "The window's looked tinted. You don't think a vampire was in it, do you?"

I laughed, "I doubt it." Rubbing my temple with sudden thought i said, "Well, i sure hope not."

After a view dull hours, Patch arrived back just as Mom was walking down the stairs, her hair in rats and eyes puffy. I went over to help her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be up just yet," i said when i saw how weak she seemed. She scowled at me and shrugged off my arms.

"I'm fine. I just need to stretch and get some water. Why, am i missing something interesting that you want me out the way?" she eyed me critically when i followed her into the kitchen like a security guard.

"No, no." i reassured her, "We're just worried." when she eyed me carefully again, i felt exposed. She sipped her water, and leant against the counter with a calculating expression.

"Worried about me? Or worried that i'll find out what you're up to?"

"About you, of course. And what makes you think we're up to anything?" i felt like i had guilty written all over me. When she didn't reply, i turned to go back to see Patch.

"I know something's wrong, Nora. You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

Without turning to face her i said, "I know." i swallowed, caught my breath and went to give Patch a warm hug.

He kissed my head and twirled me around like he'd been away for days. Both Vee and mom groaned in the background, making me roll my eyes in amusement before Patch caught my chin with a finger and brought my lips to his.

When i turned back, mom was walking back up the stairs and Vee was staring avidly at the TV screen. She said, "When you two are done making cheese, let me know so i can stop my eyes from going square."

Both Patch and I chuckled, separating from each other and going over to sit either side of Vee. She looked to each of us wearily. That reminded me something.

"Did you see the car parked outside?" i asked Patch. His eyebrows instantly narrowed with concern.

"Yeah," he said briefly, not really paying much attention to me. Feeling awkward, Vee gave up on the TV and stood up and moved into the kitchen. Patch stared away out to the window.

When the door bell rang, we both jumped. Where-as Vee shouted, "Door!" i rolled my eyes after the shock, at her casual tone.

Patch answered before me. A tall man with a deep cowboy style hat, sunglasses and a tan overcoat stood at the door, a strict expression tainting his flawless pale features.

I looked to Patch then back to the stranger, "Can i help you?"

The man stood in the shadow out of the sun and took his sunglasses. His eyes were the deep pit colour of black and held my attention like i was hypnotised. Patch touched my arm, bringing me out of my trance. He seemed grim for a moment, bringing his arm in front of me as protection.

"This isn't the time or the place." said Patch matter of fact.

The man didn't seem taken a back by his tone, but simply nodded in agreement, then stepped inside like Patch hadn't said anything. "Why do you sound like you know him?"

"I'd recognise that stench." Puzzled at his response I glared at Lance, shutting the door a little too hard with annoyance at the intrusion. He strolled over to the couch just as Vee stepped out of the kitchen. She almost lost her cup as she stared trance-like his way.

"I don't know who you are, but usually one waits for an invitation before waltzing into someones house." i told this man. He began taking off his hat and his jacket like he owned the place, laying them casually on the coffee table beside the sofa.

Patch didn't say anything but i could see by his face he was restraining against throwing some kind of fit.

He looked my way after making himself comfortable on the sofa. I stayed a few feet away, unsure of his presence and if he was dangerous. Although Patch hadn't insisted i stay away so he couldn't be that bad, right?

"Are you Nora?" I stared at him, bewildered. How did he know my name? As if reading my thoughts he added, "It doesn't matter how i know."

Patch stepped forward, seemingly broken out of his stupor. "Hey, i don't know who sent you, but i don't appreciate you just barging in here without first telling us who you are and why you're here!"

The man didn't seem put off by Patch's manner, smirking he said, "I'm Lance," as if the rest of the information was obvious through that name alone.

"Well, that's helpful."

Lance stood up gracefully, arranged himself and stepped towards us, hand thrust forward. An annoyance over took his face for a split second before his casual smile appeared. I shook his pale but firm hand carefully. "I am Lance Comworth and i have been sent here by a dear friend of mine, Scott Parnell. You are Nora Grey, am i correct?" i gasped in surprise when he mentioned Scott. Scott was alive! Patch, however, did not seem so thrilled to hear this.

"Scott sent you?" Patch said, not bothering to shake Lance's hand after i did. I had let his hand go feeling all tingly.

Lance nodded.

"Well we don't need any help from him, so if you don't mind.." Patch gestured to the door. He crossed his arms and glared at Lance. They were both the same height and it seemed they were going head to head in competition. After a few beats of silence, Patch unfolded his arms and surveyed Lance. "You're a vampire, aren't you? I remember seeing your photo when i was younger."

My head snapped to Patch, and Vee gasped out loud with shock. "A vampire?" My head started to spin and i had to sit down. When i went to the sofa i dipped my head between my knees and tried to even my breathing.

"Didn't i tell you, Nora? You can never be too sure." After a moments surprise, Vee seemed fairly casual about the announcement. Unfortunately i couldn't quite share her carefree attitude.

I nodded to myself. She had said suggested it, but i hadn't wanted to take her seriously on her musings. It seems nothing these days could be taken for granted.

Lance cleared his throat and i looked up. My head still spun but not quite as frantically and once i gathered my own thoughts, i realised there was a reason he was here. Scott must know how much trouble i'm in. Well, duh! I thought. Of course, he was in the cabin blow up as well.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion," Lance said after an awkward silence, "I've been waiting outside for the best time to introduce myself. And when i saw Patch come in here, i just... i'm not good with new company. I'm sorry if came off a tad strong."

Patch cocked an eyebrow in scepticism, a lip tilted at the corner. "You know my name from Scott, i presume?"

"Yes."

"And what else did Scott tell you?" he eyed Lance with distaste. Clearly Angels didn't get on with Vampire's well.

"Only that you need help getting rid of this Hank Millar and that he's dangerous. Danger is my specialty." said Lance with a wink and a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He didn't seem that bad after a while. It was just the shock of his arrival and who he was and... Scott?

"Scott." i blurted. Both Patch and Lance looked my way. "Umm, how is he?" i added, biting my nails subconsciously.

Lance seemed unnerved, "Well, last i heard he was in a pickle. But i'm sure he's fine. I fact, i know he is. Scott's a tough guy." It was the first time since arriving that he'd sounded the least bit concerned for someone and... normal. I could have said human, but that would be full of irony.

"So how do you know Scott?" i asked Lance casually, not really expecting the reply i got.

Lance eyed me, seemingly trying to connect to me on a personal level, when he said, "Well, you see, Scott's my brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but here you go. Chapter 10 on your doorstep! I hope you like. Your guess is as good as mind as to what will happen. Please review and.. enjoy :D**

Chapter 10:

"You're brother?" I clung to Patch's arm as i swayed on the spot. White spots danced in front of my eyes and i swore the roof was about to cave in. Scott had a brother? A vampire brother at that? There was never a moment when i thought i knew everything there was about him, but that certainly shook me.

Lance appeared uneasy by my reaction. He wrung he hands together before saying, "Yes. I'm sorry, i didn't expect it to become such a shock.. I presumed you knew he had a brother." Although his eyes showed he was just covering up for the wrong reaction.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, well. He tended not to tell me, or anyone come to think of it, much about himself." Patch half carried me across to the sofa, where Vee was awkwardly fiddling with the remote control.

"I'm very sorry. If you do not require my help, i can leave." he said honestly, a look of trepidation set in his eyes.

Patch snorted, "Now you offer to leave? Wow, how humble of you."

"I am aware i have caused quite a disturbance. However, Scott assured me you're trustworthy," Lance looked directly at me, "And he told me that he cares for you, dearly. I can not let him down. He is the only family i have left." He sounded so sincere and i'm sure if he could cry, he would have. However, Patch didn't seem to be buying the act, however plausible it really was. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

I eyed him curiously, "What about your parents? I thought they were alive? How old _are_ you?" So many questions, so little time and Mom was walking back down the stairs.

Shit, i thought. Shit, shit, shit.

"Mom," i said loudly, turning to see her wobbling her way down the last step and staring avidly at Lance who didn't appear to notice her as he had his back to her. I guessed he wasn't going to get involved.

"Hey, Nora, sweetie. Who is this?" she said, pointing to the back of Lance, more alert now.

I waved a hand, trying to diffuse the issue, and ushered her into the kitchen away from the tension.

"Who was that, honey?" she whispered once we were away from prying eyes. I tried to look nonchalant when i replied, "Oh, just a friend." A friend, indeed. Patch wouldn't like hearing that.

"He's just an acquaintance, Mrs Grey. I do apologise. If you'd rather he left.." Patch spoke, voice like butter, behind me. I jerked in surprise when he suddenly touched my shoulder. He stepped back, hurt.

Mom looked surprised but not offended by the new visitor, "Oh, that's no problem, dear. If he's a friend of yours," Patch glowered at the floor. Mom didn't notice, "Then he's welcome. Care to introduce me?" she smiled, and seemed more herself for the first time since coming home just... 8 hours ago?

"Oh, yeah, sure mom. But you really need to rest more. You look a little.. peaky."

I walked mom out to meet Lance who introduced himself pleasantly with a smile and didn't seem alarmed when he saw mom. She was the one who seemed alarmed. She smiled flirtatiously and shook his hand when he thrust it out to her. In no time at all i was apologising to them and ushering her back up the stairs. "He's a good looking fellow, isn't he?" she said, winking at me. Yes, he was. But only one person had my heart. I didn't think now was the right time to tell her Lance was a vampire. I kind of judged that an angel was less likely to suck my blood. No, i thought dryly, they're more likely to try and take my soul and live through my body.

"Sorry about that. She's just got out of hospital and is very nosy," i explained to Lance. I tried not to stand too close to him for fear Patch would get the wrong impression. Although it was hard not to be attracted to Lance's six foot, well built appearance. Until i noticed the tiny fangs making their selves known. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I glanced across at Patch who had taken a seat next to Vee, seemingly in conversation.

"Um, yeah. You know, you can sit down." i gestured to the seat in front of the kitchen.

He stayed stood. I rocked back and forth with slight awkwardness. I suddenly realised we hadn't asked how he could help with Hank.

"I'm here for however i can help. Whether it's to kill him or help you survive his people."

I couldn't help but gape. Had he read my mind?

He crooked a smile when he said, "Yes." I wrung my hands together and looked behind me to Patch still in conversation.

"Don't tell Patch, okay. He gets jealous." i whispered to Lance who merely grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Don't worry dear Nora," he bent so his mouth was to my ear, when his breath caused the tiny hairs in my ear to tickle, i shivered. "Secret is safe with me."

I blushed crimson and brought my hands to my face. A small nervous laugh escaped my lips and i had to bite my tongue to hide the hysteria about to explode. I had just been thinking how good looking Lance was when i said Patch gets jealous. Totally forgetting he could read my mind. I didn't need to ask him to know for certain.

I managed to recover my embarrassment just in time for when Patch appeared. He sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Lance with resignation. "Well as much as i'm not happy with your arrival, i suppose it is good that we have one more person on our side. Even if it is a... vampire." he spat the last word like a bad taste in his mouth.

I looked to Lance then back to Patch. Both opposites in personalities and looks, yet surprisingly the same. I didn't know how that made sense, but it did. Pfft, i muttered in my head, either i was being silly or i was starting to like Lance a little too much. I tried to hide the guilt hovering beneath the surface.

"In that case then, you'll be pleased to know that because my senses, there is a man with two swords, a rifle and knock out gas, standing five feet from the door."

I couldn't help the blood in my body freeze. Patch grabbed my arm in no time, Lance took the other and dragged me, catching Vee along the way, out the back door. A second later, as soon as we made it a few hundred feet away from the house – i had to stop the spinning in my head before i could concentrate – the house suddenly had a lot of echoing of loud sounds and my heart went out to my mom. We didn't have time to get her out. I hoped for all our sakes that she remained asleep and oblivious. It was me they wanted, not her.

"I don't think they took your mom, Nora." Vee said beside me, a comforting hand on my shoulder as we huddled behind a tree, just able to see the back of the house – and mom's bedroom window – without getting seen.

"How do you know?" i said with irritation. Not really aimed at her, but more at my stupidity for thinking we'd be safe. We'd never be safe. I was surprised Hank hadn't sent his slaves to find us sooner.

Vee kept her eyes forward at the house when she said, "Because we would have heard an awful lot of screaming."

"Not if they knock her out first," Patch said numbly. I swallowed hard. Patch gave me a concerned look. I looked away.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," i retorted.

"Hey wait, isn't that your mom there?" Vee pointed to the back door where my mom was currently trying to beat a tall beefy looking man with a frying pan. I tried to stifle a laugh, but a small giggle escaped.

"Damn," exclaimed Vee after a moment of watch my mom really batter the man – even though she was no doubt about it, losing. "She can really beat that bastard!" I slapped her on the head, "Ow! That was a compliment, damn it!"

I smirked, "I know. But we need to concentrate." i looked pointedly at Lance and Patch, "Right now they have my mom as a hostage, or there about's," when i looked back at mom struggling against the heavy man, i bit my lip, tasting blood then said, "What are we going to do?"

xx

Still two hours later i was biting my lip and tapping my foot as we sat in my living room, striking up a strategy.

"Nora, please. We can't just go out hunting down Hank with your mom in their hands. It's suicide. For both you and maybe even your mom, too."

"Oh, so you're such a smarty at rescue missions, arent you?" i tried to hide the snarky attitude but didn't hide it well enough. Patch glared at me. Clearly in serious mode.

"I'm serious, Nora. If you rush into these things... well.."

I shrunk under his intense gaze. "Yeah, i get you. Sorry." He smiled. Pleased with his efforts.

"Right, well." Lance cleared his throat from across the room. He had been fairly silent since we got back inside the house. I didn't know how everyone could be so damned calm! Wait.. Yes i did know. It wasn't their mother who had been kidnapped and probably going to be tortured by Hank. Would he really go as far as to kill the mother of his two daughters? Particularly one who hadn't got on the wrong side of him? That being me, of course. But Marcie...

Oh god. Marcie. My eyes widened in realisation and fear.

"Nora, what is it?" Patch held my shoulders as i shook with all possible reasons.

"He wouldn't try to kill Marcie, would he? I mean.. he wouldn't try, surely.." i felt my heart freeze over. Sure, Marcie wasn't my favourite of the ugly sisters, but i sure as hell didn't want her to killed. By her own father, in the least. My father. I shivered, realising he was my own blood too. I was going to need serious therapy when this was over.

"Nora," Patch's eyes showed such sorrow that he didn't need to answer. I knew it instantly.

"It won't work. He wouldn't do it. Not to her. Not to mom. It's me he wants, and-"

Vee looked at me from the sofa. Her eyes covered in worry and exhaustion.

"Nora, are you really willing to sacrifice your own mom and Marcie just to save your own skin?" Vee, my best friend. The girl who was also... non wise. Was actually becoming wise. For a split second, i hated her for it. I knew she was right. I couldn't – i wouldn't – risk two lives at my expence. But then again, i didn't exactly want my body taken over – whatever that meant. I didn't really know the logistics of the procedure, and i didn't think i was eager to find out.

"Okay," i said, calming down and coming to the only solution i could think of. "I think i know what i have to do." i tried to send my idea to Patch through my eyes. But it didn't take a genius to figure out the idea. It was practical suicide.

"No. I will not let you go in there – where-ever that is – and give yourself up. No,-"

"Patch!" i said with protest.

He ignored my pleading, "-we'll find some other way. But i'm not losing you. I'd rather put myself in the firing line first before i lose you. Plus, we have Lance here-" he glanced Lance's way who looked up at his name, his eyes narrowing in either fear or annoyance. "-he'll find a way." Patch sounded more confident about that issue that Lance appeared to be.

"I'm not your fairy godmother," said Lance, running a hand through his hair and looking like he was thinking hard. He did look a little – pale.

I blinked, "Well, why are you here then, if not to save us?" i said matter of fact.

He gave me a stare that made me feel naked. Like he was seeing right through me. Did vampires have ex ray vision?

Clearing his throat again he said, "I am here because as you may remember i told you, Scott asked me to help in protection. Well, not so much asked, as begged. He didn't mention anything about actually saving you, since quite frankly," he eyed us all in turn and seemed to sniff the air, "This situation is a bit beyond my abilities."

I gawked, "Beyond your abilities? What exactly _are _your abilities, may i ask?" i crossed my arms and sensed the mood in the room grow tense. All eyes were on Lance, well, except Patch. Who was eying me with a mixture of pride and – fear?

Lance looked disgusted at having to explain himself. "Well, i can provide a distraction. Maybe lure this Hank person – which by the way you have yet to explain to me the problem is has aroused – and maybe, i don't know.. torture him?" i thought i saw a slight turn of the lip, a grin, at the idea of torture.

I couldn't help but laugh incredulously, "Torture? That's your big plan? Wow.. what a heroic vampire you are!" i spat the words out like venom. He scowled, and eyed me up and down like dessert. A sudden thought occurred to me. Had he fed lately? Feeding meant – blood? Yeesh!

Patch looked at Lance and then to me, warily and then stood up from the couch, moving the coffee table to the side. "Okay okay, enough. Lance, on behalf of all of us, as much as i distrust you -" Lance sneered slightly. Patch continued, "-we all appreciate your efforts in coming to our aid. Even if some of us show it differently than others." Patch eyed me, clear that he meant myself. I huffed, arms still crossed in defence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, i have to apologise for the long delay. I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I'm also aware that most of you know that Becca Fitzpatrick's new book 'Silence' is coming to shelves in October. Therefore i'll continue this story for a few more chapters (probably 4-5 more). I've loved writing this story as i love the series and the characters. i hope you have too. Anyway, Enjoy! xx and remember: PLEASE REVIEW! thanks xx**

Chapter 11:

"Patch, i really don't think this is a good idea!" i said through gritted teeth, when we hid behind a large garbage bin thirty feet away from Hank's house. Dressed in what i could only describe as a "poor attempt at a disguise".

Seriously, i was starting to wonder if we had any chance of surviving after this. There were four of Hank's men standing 'guard' outside of the house – and so far we'd managed to go unnoticed.

I was dressed in black pants and a black/grey sweater. Lance wore is trademark dark grey coat which covered to his ankles. Patch wore his usual attire. And Vee wore.. a lot. She weirdly felt the need to go ninja on us. Ski-mask included. I rolled my eyes when she went to re-adjust the mask and camouflage her face with dark lipstick.

"Vee, i really don't think that's necessary," i said quietly, admiring her outfit and wishing we were doing something less dangerous because those pants looked cute – and i'd love to borrow them. My own pants however, felt itchy and kinda tight. Annoyingly, i hadn't picked the clothes. Patch told me that i'd pick the wrong thing and we needed to be inconspicuous. Which is why we look like the national army on steroids hiding behind the garbage. Yeah, real smart. We'd look less conspicuous if we were dressed as clowns.

"Yeah, but it's fun. And c'mon, when else will i get to dress like this?" she pointed to her outfit and smiled eagerly. Like a child on halloween with a bucket load of sweets.

I sighed, "Well if you make it too obvious you're up to something – probably never. Cos we'll never make it out alive. So shush and stop making a rats ass of things." i turned back to watch the house as Lance said under his breath, "No offence, but i really don't think looking like this will make a difference about our whereabouts because if anyone drives by, we'll be seen."

I looked behind me, "Hmm, good point."

"Look guys, they're going inside." Patch pointed out.

I looked around me carefully and then back to Patch, a frown etched into my face because i could feel something wrong. "That's weird."

'Indeed," added Lance, a slight i-told-you-so smirk on his lips, "Because i do believe they've seen you. I can hear one of the men telling someone else they've got trouble. Presumably, us."

"Ah shit!" i hiss, "Okay well, should we leave? I mean, i really don't want to, but if it-"

"Come out, we know you're there – Nora, we have something for you! Patch? I know you're there too..."

I sent a worried glance to Patch who returned a look of determination. Whether that was to run or show ourselves, i didn't know.

"Too late," Vee says. I glare at her. Like i needed reminding!

Lance was the first to show himself, which not only surprised me, but also Hank who stood not 10 feet in front of the bins.

"Gentlemen, please. There's no need to be so hasty. We come in peace," i heard him say with a slightly husky tone. Calming and i felt something else wash over me.

"Nice one, Lance. Hypnotise them why don't you." i said through clenched teeth, because not only was he trying to hypnotise them, but it was slightly affecting myself and clearly Vee, also. Patch... well, he seemed normal. As normal as a fallen angel could be.

"He's good." whispered Vee, who was looking through the gaps between bins. I nodded. He sure was good. Although it seemed Lance was having a few problems trying to make the 'hypnotism' work solidly.

I heard him say, "Now, why don't you just go back inside and forget you saw anything. Tell your men to ignore it."

"What's he doing?" i hissed, more to myself than anyone else. Once Hank was inside, Lance came back to us. "I was sending them back in so we didn't get in trouble." he replied as though i'd spoken to him. I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and you didn't think to get him to bring my mom and Marcie out?"

"Actually," he said, hand on hip and voice growing hard, "I was thinking that if i did that, it would make it obvious we were up to something and would break the spell. So i'd appreciate a bit of thanks."

I looked to Patch for backup, but he appeared nonplussed by the issue. In fact, he seemed rather pleased. I smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he hissed. "He's right. If he was to force them to get the others, it would seem suspicious and Hank's narrow-minded brain wouldn't cope with the hypnotism, or whatever it was Lance did. The subconscious would override any work he'd done and basically get us in further trouble." I glanced at Lance who was looking smug. Damned vampires.

"Pfft," i spat. "Do i care?" i didn't care that i sounded stubborn and like a brat. But i did care that my mom and potential sister was trapped inside of that.. house.

"We have to get them out, but how?" Patch muttered. I was grateful how much he cared, despite the fact they weren't his family. He did it for me, and for that i would be forever his. Okay so enough with the loved up thoughts.

"Yeah, so let's go." i stepped away from the bins and instantly got pulled back by my tshirt.

"Are you crazy?"

I shrugged at Vee's expression. "Maybe." i joked. Although she didn't take it as one.

"We need a plan." Patch explained. I looked at him with sympathy.

"Honey, we could sit here all day and discuss a plan. But every second we waste is another second of suffering for mom and Marcie, and any plan we make could well be ruined as soon as we step inside that place." i gestured to the looming house in front of us. White walls and four windows facing us. It looked simple enough. But it held dangers we weren't prepared for.

"Nora, think. Just think for a goddamned minute, will you?" Patch shook my shoulder, jolting me back and forth.

"You guys, we're not gonna get anywhere with you panicking." Vee cut in, trying to pry Patch off of me but to little success.

"Hey," i looked around. "Where's Lance?"

He'd disappeared. Oh great.

xx

"Where the hell did he go?" i say utter bewildered as we all stare at the house that now not only contained part of my family, but also the one person – if i could even call him that – who was our supposed saviour. Typical.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" suggested Vee. I turned to give her a wry "Really?" look.

"Yeah, that's definitely where he went," i looked to Patch for some guidance, but he merely shrugged, "I haven't a clue, but," he narrowed his eyes in thought, "i don't think we should go storming in there until we know for sure,"

I huffed with impatience, "Sure of what?"

A tap on my shoulder caused me to jump, spinning around to attack whoever it could be, but found Lance instead.

"Where the hell-" he held up a hand up to his mouth. I shook my head and made a look of annoyance.

"Your mom and Marcie are currently tied up on the sofa with a bomb strapped underneath."

I gaped. "Well, thanks for giving us the 411 on that. Any other news?" Vee said helpfully, given my emotional breakdown. Patch wrapped an arm around me to help steady my shoulders from shaking but it was hard. My mom would be blown up if i couldn't find a way inside to save her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter and here's what a lot of you have been dying for. Although minimum, it's here. A shorter chapter than hoped, but i hope you like. Please enjoy and review xxx**

Chapter 12

_I don't like this, i don't like this. _

"So we're all in agreement." said Lance after a long discussion we'd all had.

"We'll come back tomorrow." agreed Patch, even though he was visibly reluctant, i held his hand and squeezed.

I tiptoed up to kiss his cheek and whispered, "I hate this so much as well." He squeezed my hand back.

We made it safely back to my house, but i don't think any of us felt exactly safe in it. Besides Lance. He didn't seem to care one way or the other. I made a mental note to ask him about Scott.

A brush of skin on the back of my neck broke my thoughts. "Hey, you alright?" Patch whispered in my right ear. I shivered from where i stood staring at a family portrait of my mom, myself and my dad. The guy who had actually raised me. Not that slime ball Hank.

"Yeah," i muttered, turning to show a smile. It was weak, i had to admit, but i wasn't exactly up to 100 watt smiles right now.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me away. I tried to resist but he was really tempting. He led me up stairs, into my bedroom. My thought's kept on turning dark as i pictured what might be happening to mom right now. Torture? Or would they just wait for me?

Patch could see my mind wandering as i hovered inside the door. He patted the space next to him on the bed and i accepted, but not entirely there. Looking at me stare at the door, he sighed. I couldn't help spacing out. He grabbed my face and turned it, planting his lips on mine. I had to admit, that caught my attention. At first i was stiff, but soon i relaxed into his embrace, as his hands let go of my face and wrapped them around me like he was frightened to let me go. I returned to gesture and sank into his soft touch. We fell back onto the bed and things turned heated. I didn't care that the bedroom door was open for all the world to see. Right now, all i cared about was sharing a special moment with Patch. My lover. My everything.

Suddenly the world turned multicoloured as i imagined life where there was no pain. No sorrow. Only light. And only love.

The kiss deepened and turned almost desperate. I lay on top of him, enjoying the taste and feel of him. I didn't know how far i could really go with an angel.

Without realising, Patch broke the kiss and looked at me almost radiating love. Then his brows furrowed with concern as he took in my obviously confused expression.

"Why'd you stop?" i said breathlessly.

He smiled sadly, "Well, forgive me if i'm not completely educated, but i'm not sure we should be doing this."

I climbed off of him, bringing my knees up to hug them. He sat up and reached over to me, i flinched. "Hey, hey." he said gently brushing my hair away from my eyes. "What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?" Poor Patch. He really was concerned.

"Am i not good enough or something?"i said with a slight whine. I couldn't help it, i was upset.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Of course you're good enough. Oh, Nora. I love you like crazy, but you can't just do these things in the state your in."

"What, Maine?" I tried to joke. Grinning, I lifted my head properly to look at him. He seemed sincere enough. "So we could, you know, sometime?"

I blushed with the direction the subject was heading but at the same time, i wanted him. Every part of him.

He seemed to look everywhere but me for a second and then his eyes met mine – bright and pure – and i knew he wanted me too.

When he didn't say anything, i added, "Can angels even have sex?" I clapped a hand over my mouth with a giggle. Had i really just said that?

He smiled and a little laugh at the back of his throat escaped. "Well, i think so. Never really had to think about it."

My eyes widened with realisation, "You mean to say you've slept with other girls?"

He grimaced a little at my tone but nodded all the same. _Okay, _i thought to myself, _I could live with that._

"I want to." i said in such a small voice i wasn't even sure he'd heard me. He lowered his head to me and said, "You sure?"

"Of course i'm sure. I've never _been_ so sure." My eyes welled up.

He seemed almost lost for words. "Right, well."

"Patch, what's going to happen?" That seemed to catch him off guard for a moment.

"About what?"

"My mom, of course." My voice rose higher.

He wrapped his arms around me and i felt the comfort even though i wasn't as close to him as i wanted. "Nora, we _will_ save her." he said, an attempt at reassuring me.

I laughed even though there was really nothing funny about it, "You say that like we're super heros."

He squeezed gently, kissing my temple. "We are." I turned my head and cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Patch."

A light chuckle seemed to bob his adams apple. "Okay okay. Do you wanna be wonder woman or shall i?"

I pushed him away in mock offence, he let go of me for a second til i pulled him near, my smile fading into lust and kissed him hard. He didn't quite surrender, but didn't push away either, so i took that for a good sign. After all, he hadn't said no the first time.

I felt myself melt into him as he responded and the kiss intensified. I lay back on the bed, Patch joining me. I felt his hands roam my waist and up my tshirt to the back of my bra. I tried to urge him further. To unhook it... to just roam free, but he pulled back, leaving my breathing ragged and my cheeks clearly red.

"Look, it's not that i don't want to," he said, red faced also, and a look of struggle to resist. "Because believe me, i do. I just don't think we should rush into it just because you're clearly feeling sad and wanting comfort." i tried not to feel my heart breaking into a million pieces, but too late, it had.

His face fell as i brought my knees up and stared out the window, away from him. I knew, deep down, i was being immature. I was acting like a child and it wasn't fair on him, but all i wanted was to be close to him. To feel his very being inside and out.

"Nora, sweetheart," his tone made me look briefly in his direction, his face softened and he moved to sit beside me. He attempted to take my hand, but i shrugged him off. "I love you." i rolled my eyes dramatically. He sighed, "Okay, so you know that, but can you please just look at me?" Reluctantly i did. He looked pleadingly at me. "Do you know how hard it is to resist you? You make this so damned difficult, it's unreal." i held in the urge to smirk. My face remained impassive. "But, unless you're thinking straight about this decision, which," he took in my look of argument and smiled, "i really don't think you are. As much as you think you are." I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and gently pulled my face to his, "i promise, though. When we've brought your mom back, and everything's back to normal, i will reconsider." his lips inched into a crooked smile and i gave in. i smiled back. He held a finger to my nose, "but until then, you're going to have to rein your teenage hormones in."

My shoulders slumped and i got off the bed. He frowned but i didn't answer until i was opening the door, "okay then, let's go get my mom back." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "We can't until we have a strategy. You know that as well as me."

"So we go downstairs and make one. You think i want to wait around while my mom is sitting there, probably terrified and hungry and wishing death would swallow her up? No. So, come on." i went to him and grabbed his hands, dragging him out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy :) Oh and please review xD**

Chapter 13

The gang and i sat around the living room table, brain storming. When it was about 3am we called it quits.

"So we're all decided then," started Lance, "You guys sleep for a few hours and then we leave at sunrise for Hanks."

The rest of us nodded our agreement. Everyone stood up from their seat, except me. I looked across at Lance who dragged out a red coloured lolly pop and started sucking it. I couldn't help but think how strange that was, until i realised it was probably some new creation of blood on a stick. Gross. He smiled across at me, his fangs sliding out with a too calm manner. My skin crawled.

"Lance?" i asked, glad that Patch had gone up stairs ahead of me. He nodded for me to continue. "About Scott. Do you-"

He held up a hand to stop me, "Before you say anything more, i must tell you, i am not at liberty to divulge his whereabouts or otherwise." My whole body slumped with disappointment. He seemed to realise he'd upset me and moved from his chair opposite the me to sit beside me on the sofa. "I'm sorry. That's what you were going to ask, wasn't it?"

"Kinda," i said shyly. "But also, i was going to ask how he was- is."

Lance smiled, lollypop still in his hand. I tried to avoid staring at it in revulsion but i found that hard to do.

"He's well, as far as i know. I admit, i haven't seen him for months. But we did converse when he contacted myself to help you."

"You did? What did he say?"

He gave a lazy smirk, "This and that,"

"Oh, come on. You can divulge," i teased. He sucked his lolly in thought, and pulled it from between his teeth with a pop.

Bouncing his eyebrows, "Really?" A part of me felt he was coming on to me, but then i realised he was just winding me up and carved my face into a hard expression.

"What is that you're sucking on?" i asked, straight faced. Aware of his proximity and some heavy scent he was emanating. It was rather intoxicating. Having never met a vampire before, this was all too intense.

He looked at his sweet and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "This? Oh just something my uncle came up with 75 years ago. Very handy, if like myself, you find yourself tempted.. for blood," he winked.

I edged away from him ever so slightly, hoping for subtlety, but his eyes widened in acknowledgement slowly. "Am i scaring you?" he said.

"Oh, no." i said, not at all convincingly, however.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I can empathise it must be heartbreaking to know she's in such a compromising position."

I blinked away tears that were threatening to break free and said, "Yeah,"

He leaned in closer, mouth almost to my cheek and whispered, "You know, i'll do everything in my power to get her back."

I backed up again and looked at him curiously, "Why? I mean, how come you care so much?"

He seemed to relax into the sofa, bottle of drink between his legs as he looked thoughtfully at the table in front of us. "I once had a mother," he started, his tone becoming saddened by the memories. "She was bright and strong and held everything a mother should hold within her. Even love. One day she loved the wrong person. Would do anything for him. Until he betrayed her trust. Because that trust was so brutally broken, her soul shattered. I'd never seen such a person so heartbroken. So alone. So unstable. Her one love, the person who she put her whole being into, had left her feeling torn apart and rotten." he paused, not looking at anything in particular, and swallowed. "I'd been at school the day it happened. Our teachers said we could go home early, though, to study for our exams. When i got home in the early afternoon, i wondered why no one replied to me when i called,"

I put a finger on his arm, "You don't have to continue," i said. I realised what he was going to say. It wouldn't help either one of us to relive it, but i got the feeling it was more for his benefit than mine. When he shook his head, i let him carry on.

"I looked everywhere, finally going upstairs, i checked my brother and i's bedroom, and then mom's room – all empty. I heard water trickling in the bathroom, not thinking anything of it. I assumed she was just in the bath and hadn't heard me before. I knocked, and said i was home. No reply. When i tested the lock, it was open. I creaked open the door just an inch so i could check for her and..." his voice cracked ever so slightly. If you didn't know he was talking about a memory, you wouldn't think anything of it. I knew. It was the sound of his heartbreaking all over again.

"She was lying in the small tub. We might have had money, but we weren't in no way rich, so a tub was all we could manage. The water was stale and a pure colour of crimson red. I gagged, throwing up in the small bin we classed as a toilet and after, screamed. She looked so pale. So, lifeless. Yet if i didn't know any better, i'd have thought she was sleeping. But the blood was too obvious. I might have only been 14, but i wasn't at all dumb. I knew a suicide when i saw it. I checked her arms – as painful to my heart as it was – and saw deep gashes along her arms and even on the insides of her legs. Even if i had got back half an hour earlier, there's no way i could have saved her." Now his voice turned child like. He may have been a few hundred years old, but even i could tell it was hard to remember his past.

"I never truly healed from the sight. To this day i," he looked at me, blinked, and seemed to realise he had an audience. "As i said, i promise to do all i can to return your mother. A child should never grow up without a mother," he added, "I learnt that first hand."

"What happened to you and Scott? After that, i mean."

"We were sent to an Orphanage. Back in those days, they were tortuous places. Every child in there, one way or the other, tried to escape. Each time they did, they'd be caught and abused to no end. It was the worst time of my life." he said, sombrely.

"But you was saved, right? Surely you weren't an orphan all your life?"

He smiled sadly, a sparkle in his red eyes that i wasn't sure how to take. "In the early 1800's, finding a new family almost impossible. No one wanted a child who's mother had killed herself. Nowadays, it's common." he saw my expression and smiled, "Okay so not that common. But more so than back then. By the time i hit 16, i was expected to leave the orphanage and live on my own."

"What happened to Scott?" i asked, curious.

"He was, as you probably know by looks, younger than me. Five years my junior. He was given a home, despite my wonderings, i never did find out how. I assumed he'd be left there for years like myself. That is how he is known as Parnell now. Whereas i kept my original surname."

I nodded, realising he hadn't yet answered the ultimate question.

"I was turned vampire in 1839." he answered my thoughts.

"But, how?"

He eyed my wryly, "Do you really want to know that? It's not really a story i like telling."

"Perhaps some other time then," i said, acknowledging his dismissal.

"Perhaps." he smiled, and i heard a cough from the stairs. Patch was standing there, warily looking down at us like we'd been up to something sinister. I smiled up to him and said, "I'll be up in a moment."

"You and Patch seem very close," Lance said quietly beside me. I turned back around and smiled more to myself than him.

"He's my everything."

"Then i suggest you think carefully about the mission you are about to enter."

"Why?"

He frowned and looked back to the stairs, "I fear your love may be tested. Hank knows your love for Patch, he may use it against you."

"And you think Patch doesn't feel the same way, is that what you're saying?" I felt my tone growing frosty.

He shook his head. "No so much that, but more that he won't be able to help you if say, you were in a compromising position."

"Are you threatening me?" i asked, glaring at him. Although, deep down i knew he wasn't trying to.

"Of course not. I'm merely warning you for things to come."

"You're smart for a vampire," i said stupidly. He laughed.

"You pay a price for wisdom, i'm afraid."


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's the next chapter and i really hope you like. Adding more twists and turns, cos well, we all know things for Patch and Nora never go as planned - or simply. Please leave a review after. Thanks to everyone who has left a review in the past, i appreciate the love :D MWAH xx**

**p.s. There will be the odd swearing in this chapter. i wasn't sure whether to change the rating to M but since it's basic swearing, hopefully i wont get many complaints :P hahaha**

**Enjoy xD **

Chapter 14

I only got three hours sleep. Was definitely not enough. Patch wrapped his gentle arms around me as i open my eyes to dim morning light. The sun didn't appear to want to shine today.

"Morning," he said, hot breath against my cheek as he kissed me. I reached up and rubbed my eyes and turned my head to him. "Morning," i replied.

"You ready?"

I slumped where i lay, sudden fear overwhelming my body and freezing me to the spot. "Um," i looked away, not wanting him to see my lips tremble with anxiety. "I guess so."

"You can stay home if you don't want to-"

I slapped a hand to his chest as i rolled over to lean over him. "I'm going," i whispered seriously and then pressed my lips hard against his. He opened his mouth easily, his morning breath not even fazing me as i took in his sweet presence.

"Wow," he smiled, "You're eager," He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, his lips caressing along my collar bone.

"Not particularly, i just love to wake up to you," i replied, with a teasing smile and pushed myself off of him and rolled off the bed feet first. "I'm off to get dressed. You better be up and ready when i'm back." He rolled his eyes as i grabbed some clean jeans and a black tshirt – since we were going on a mission semi-impossible – and headed to the bathroom.

Locking the bathroom door, i felt my insides melt. My eyes watered instantly, and i so badly wanted to curl up on the floor and cry my heart out. But no. i had to be strong. If not for myself, then for Patch and everyone else helping today. Hank would just use my emotion in some way. I had to be strong when i saw mom. I had to... erase any kind of emotional value that could be used. If that even made sense. My brain was inside out.

Under the steaming shower, i closed my eyes and i tried to think about nothing but the water. I must have stayed in there for longer than planned because not only had the water gone cold, but there was a knock on the door that drew my eyes open.

"Nora? You alright in there?" Patch's voice sounded concerned. I grabbed a towel and stepped out, holding it tightly like a security blanket. I smiled into it. "Nora! Answer me!" he shouted, more serious.

"I'm fine," i muttered to myself.

"Nora, please for the love of all things holy, open the door!"

"I said I'M FINE!" i shouted a little louder than was necessary. I heard him sigh in relief. Walking to the door after wrapping the towel around me, i unlocked the door but something inside me didn't feel ready to open it. I turned to face the shower and slid to the floor, head in hands.

A few minutes later i felt a body slide to the floor next to me. I kept my eyes closed in my hands and i felt arms around my shoulders. I leant into him and my body shook with tears. I'd promised myself i wouldn't do this. I couldn't do this. But i supposed it was better to get it over with. What a wreck i was.

Patch attempted to soothe me. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." That reminded me of mom and didn't do much to help my emotional state, but his soft hand motions against my back made me feel closer to him.

It seemed like hours before i collected myself in order and lifted my head. He looked down at me; the most caring, empathetic expression on his angelic face i seriously couldn't get how someone like him would love someone like me.

"Sorry," i mumbled. His arms tightened.

"Don't be sorry for having a heart." he whispered in to my ear. Water was running from somewhere and i looked up to see i hadn't turned the shower off. I felt a laugh coming.

"I left the water running," i said through giggles. He laughed along, but it was strained.

"Nora, i'm serious when i say this. I think you should stay home."

I raised my eyebrows in horror. "No way!"

"Think about it." he urged. "If we manage to even get in, we can't risk you wrecking the plan by breaking down."

"I-I wouldn't!" i stuttered. Not really convincing either of us. But i had to go. I had to. A tear trickled down my cheek and he wiped it away with a finger tip.

"Nora, please listen to me. You know that i will do everything possible to get her back, right? You trust me?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

I brushed back my hair from my eyes so i could see him better. "The problem? The problem is that i want to be there for my mom, and you're asking me to stay home while you all go off and face something dangerous. There's no way i could do that. No way."

Patch sighed heavily and knocked his head back on the tiled wall. "You're really not making this easy." he said with a tiredness i hadn't heard before.

"I'm not trying to make anything. I'm just telling you how it has to be. She's my mother, Patch."

He tilted his head to me. "You really want to do this? We'd all understand if you wanted to back out..."

"Why would i back out?"

"I thought you'd say that. Okay, well, let's get ready then." he stood up, a resigned look, and held out a hand to help me up. I took it gracefully and grabbed my clothes to take into my room as it was too hot in the bathroom to dress properly.

I got to my bedroom door only to have Vee tap my shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

I looked to Patch then back to Vee, "I guess," i said with a shrug. She touched my bare shoulder and i felt a weird shiver escape. "Sorry, but i gotta get dressed," i smiled to Vee before going in and closing my bedroom door. I turned around and found Patch a foot away. I jumped.

"Sorry to scare you," he said dryly. His soft hands were reaching up to grab my shoulders but i nudged him away.

"No time, remember?" I winked. He backed away and turned to face the window while i pulled on my underwear. He turned around in time and grinned. I knew he was my guardian angel, but surely no one was allowed to be that sexy in mission clothes?

I noticed him licking his lips and came over to touch the angel necklace i had on – and never took off – and he tilted his head to kiss me. Oh great, _now_ he's in the mood?

"Oh, i see," i said jokingly, "Are you trying to distract me?" He tilted his head, lips pursed – which didn't help the non-distractingness of the situation – and i smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're evil," i said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Actually," he smirked, "I'm more of an angel," I hit him again, but force wasn't into it. He grabbed my arms playfully as i still had my tshirt in one hand to put on.

"Okay, please can i just put this on?" i said more seriously. His smile turned into a frown, and he backed away. My face dropped. "Hey, i didn't mean it that like that," i added once i'd pulled the top over my bra. "I just meant if we're gonna mess around in the," i checked my clock, "five minutes we have spare, then i'd like to be a little ready for when we finish."

A knock on the door. "Nora, get your little ass out here." Vee.

"I'm busy!" i shouted whilst looking warily at Patch. He wasn't looking very cuddly now.

"I don't give a shit," shouted Vee, "We have a situation."

_Seriously, do they not understand the.._

"Shit!" With my hand on the door handle, i turned to find Patch looking out the window to the back of the house.

"What is it?" i ask, my voice sounding scared. He pointed to the crowd of men with something looking like pitch forks just outside. "What the hell are they?"

"Hunters."

I eyed him sceptically, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. And they're not just here for us. They must have heard about Lance."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," My hands went to my throat. Patch reached to pull them back.

"Nora, calm down. Breathe..." It was easier said than done in this case. His eyes were focusing on something else however as i did calm down. "Shit shit shit."

"Patch, language!" i tried to joke. Not the best time to insert humour.

"Nora, this is bad. Very bad. They have us surrounded."

"Yeah, so? You're an angel. You can figure out what to do, right?"

He furrowed his brow, "It's not as easy as-"

"Yeah it is. There's four of us, right? Two super human – well, one immortal, - and two human. We can figure something..."

There was a banging from downstairs. "They're in." announced Patch. I rushed over to open my bedroom door and there was chaos in the hallway.

"Nora, oh thank god. I was beginning to think-"

I held up my hand to Vee, an effort to shut her up. "No time for chit chat. You seen whats outside?"

Her face turned pale. Her black uniform clashing dreadfully. "That's what i was shouting at you for-" Her hands waving about in frantic gesture. She saw Patch behind me and then my bare legs. "Come on, get dressed and get down stairs."

I grabbed her arm before she rushed downstairs. "Wait, where's Lance?"

"I think he's downstairs. He said he was gonna call some pals to help, but that was before the-" A loud crash from the living room made me peer down the gap between handrail and wall.

"Ohh mom is gonna kill me!"

"If we get her back in the first place," Vee commented dryly, biting her lips with anxiousness. I scowled at her.

"Hey, we're going to get her home. We just have a.. slight complication of actually getting out of the darned house."

"I'll say!"

Patch came up behind me just as i turned around. "Look, we don't have much time. I think you girls should go in your mom's bedroom and stay there til i say so, and-"

"And miss all the fun? Hell no!" I high-fived Vee in my moment of adrenaline. Patch glared at us with irritation.

"I can't protect you two as well as-"

I rested a hand on his chest, feeling his steady heart rhythm despite him not being completely human and tried to calm him down. "When will you learn, that i don't always need protecting." i said softly, looking into his golden eyes. I felt him heave a sigh with resignation as he contemplated what i was saying.

He took my hand, "I know, but i'm here to protect you. It's my job, Nora."

"And you're not about to lose your job. But just this one time, you need all the help you can get." i glanced at Vee. "You need us. We can be distractions," Vee smiled eagerly at the prospect.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her. We nodded in unison. He sagged in posture. "Fine. Get behind me, and only when i tell you, do you go do your..." he frowned with reluctance of what he was suggesting, "_thing_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Had to change this chapter, so if anyones read it (thank you to the latest review) i'm sorry for any confusion. There will be 1 more chapter after this and then I'm afraid that's it. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far :) (I epically fail at endings, so if things seem a little.. fast.. i'm sorry :()**

Chapter 15:

The next hour was dramatic. The men outside our house continued to riot, but Patch said something to the leader and they left. We discussed our plan and headed out to Hanks place. Lance carried something big in his jacket pocket, which I didn't bother to enquire about so I let it go.

We sat outside Hanks house for what felt like forever; checking for signs of life.

At one point I wondered where Lance had disappeared to. The front door was in front of us and from the looks of things – as the curtains were open – it seemed like no one was out the front.

"Where the hell did Lance go?" I heard Vee muttering to herself. I turned to her, putting a finger to my mouth for silence.

"I'm here." Lance appeared by our side in a flash, a little sweaty – if the was possible – and more worried than ever.

I blinked and tried to adjust my bearings. "What the _hell_?"

"Sorry," he breathed.

Vee poked him in the arm. "So?"

He cleared his throat quietly and then began to speak but then an explosion came from the building we'd been keeping an eye on.

I glared at Lance and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I take it that's your handy work?" I said wryly. He arched an eyebrow at my cynicism and grinned.

"Well, of course." Then his eyes narrowed at something. "But we must hurry. It won't distract them for long."

"Or what?"

He didn't finish because Patch was grabbing my arm and dragging me with him to the house. I held my breath as the knowledge of what we were about to do hit me with full focus.

Another explosion went off.

"Come on!" Patch shouted over the noise.

We ran into the entry way of Hanks house and Lance attacked two guards who were stationed inside the door, looking a little dazed and confused. It looked like Lance had blown up the side of the building which windowed the kidnappers hideout.

Patch kept ahold of me – incase I fell – and within a few twists and turns we found ourselves face to face with... Hank himself. I saw behind him, in the room, my mom and Marcie coughing from the dust and trying to get out of their bindings.

"Well, well, well. I wondered when you'd grace me with your presence. Oh, Nora. What a welcome surprise." His bitter, sadistic smile made me want to break free and punch the lights out of his hideous brain, but I couldn't much find words to say let alone movement.

Hank seemed shocked. "What, nothing to say? You were the ones to break into my humble abode after all."

"Let them go, Hank." Patch responded calmly; his eyes trained on his every move. Hank laughed; clapping his hands in amusement.

"Really, that's the best you can do? If you really thought it was that simple, you'd have come in earlier without all the fireworks show."

I groaned and bit my lip from further noises. My eyes trailed over to my mom who was semi unconscious judging by her eye movements.

"Please," I begged in a small voice. Hank's grin turned cruel.

"You should know better." he said with mild disappointment.

"What do you want?" said Patch, deepening his voice so it almost vibrated through the room.

I shivered. His hand hadn't loosened much on my left arm but wasn't like he was keeping me for harmful reasons; he was protecting me.

"You know what I want, Patch. You."

"Fine."

There was a loud bang from opposite me where the window was and the lights went out. My arm was released and I felt alone. Very scared and alone in the dark. I could hear Hank's cruel laughter and a scuffle around me.

"Is that all you got?" he cried from somewhere in the darkness. There was a ripping sound, a cry, and then silence. The lights came back on.

"What the hell did you do?" I said to Lance, my voice hoarse. He was standing over the body of Hank. He was dead. Well, I assumed he was since he was covered in blood. "You killed him?"

He faced myself and Patch who stood behind me protectively. "Yes, I hope that's okay?"

Patch laughed, a mix of fear and exhilaration. "I was wondering how we were going to get out of this, if I'm honest."

"Myself included," remarked Marcie who was still tied to the chair. Thankfully neither my mom or Marcie had been near the window when it exploded.

Patch raced ahead to untie them; I felt glued to the spot. I couldn't take my eyes off Hanks blood soaked body that was staining the crème carpet.

"Nora?" Lance stood in front of me, his face covered in blood and eyes as bright as the moon. He had a ghostly presence about him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," I said. My stomach started to lurch and I felt a pressure deep in my bowels pushing its way up. "Oh crap!" I ran out of the room and out into the front yard, not caring if it was safe, and threw up on the porch.

Patch was outside before I had a chance to straighten my body. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rubbed my back.

"I'm fine," I gasped, trying to catch my breathe from the trauma.

"No, you're not," he said seriously. "We'll be read in a few minutes, and then you and your mom can go home."

"You really think it's safe now? Now that... Hank's gone?"

I could see the dilemma in his eyes when I turned in his arms – wanting to be honest with me, but also trying to sound positive.

"We'll see." was his final answer, and I had to admit, I just wanted to dance around with glee that it was finally over – even if it was just for the moment.

I yawned. "Wow, I'm tired." I said slowly, my body winding down from the stress.

He laughed, "I'm not surprised."

Lance appeared in the doorway; his face cleaner and eyes less scary.

"Are we all set?"

"Where's Marcie and my mom?" I asked, trying to look behind him into the hall way.

"There's coming," he said with a smile. He turned to Patch, "I didn't know what you wanted to do with his body so I kind of just dumped him out back."

"Where ... out back?"

"Just the garbage," he said with a smirk.

I looked up and Patch was closing his eyes, disbelief set in his expression. "Lance," he said when he reopened his eyes. "You need to bury him."

Lance didn't like that idea I could see. "Why?"

Patch laughed, "Because it's not sanitary to leave him to rot outside, and also, think about the neighbours. What if someone comes snooping?"

"Oh, yeah." He turned around and sped away, presumedly to move the body. When he came back five minutes later, he had dirt all over his hands. "Done."

"I won't ask you how you know to dig so fast," I commented dryly.

"I should have noted that the burial should have been in a cemetery or something, since we can't exactly ring the authorities. But I supposed in the back yard is better than nowhere."

"That's what I thought," agreed Lance, wiping his hands and joining us as my mom and Marcie came out of the house looking less than impressed.

"Did you have to make it so damned messy?" Marcie said coldly. "You got blood on my jeans."

"Well I'm sorry we couldn't work to your guidelines,"

"Just take me home!" she spat, glaring up at my mom and then to Patch and finally to Lance.

"Agreed." I said as we all turned and trudged back to the car. Then I had a thought, "How are we all going to fit in there?"

My mum pointed to Hanks car. "I have the keys from..."

"Yeah, okay mom, I get it. You shared a car. So you can go in that one, and I'll ride with Patch and we'll meet back at the house."

I was too tired to realise how rude I was being. Some part of me felt like it had been me tied to the chair.

"Okay sweetheart," she said, sending me a sad look.

**r&r xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Because it's taken me months/years to even end this story, I'm sorry this is short. I felt it was a decent ending and at least is sweet. I hope you like it. I'm so happy this fanfic got lovely reviews and was successful in its own right. Many thanks, once again, to those that continued to read this throughout. Hugs and kisses to all. :)**

**16**

Arriving home was simple enough, except the riot that happened before we'd escaped, had left the front door leaning off its hinges and the windows smashed in. I glanced at my mom who exited Hank's car.

"Um," Patch came up beside me and took my hand. "Sorry," I said to mum.

Her face turned pink from the glow of our security lights. "What happened?"

"We had a bit of trouble after you were supposedly taken," Patch explained, sounding a little put out but still polite. "Lance had some unwanted visitors."

"It wasn't my fault," shouted Lance who was busy helping Marcie down from the van. I rolled my eyes and started for the house. The skies were almost pitch black now, except for a sliver of moon peeking out from behind the clouds. It looked like rain.

Inside, the sight didn't get any easier to take. The sofa had been ripped to shreds, and lamps knocked over. The TV had a hole in the centre and muddy tracks trailed the carpet all the way to the kitchen.

"Did they turn into animals or something? It looks like a pack of wolves have been here." I said, picking up a pillow and picking at the feathers that were openly showing.

"The hunters can be a wild bunch," Lance said. "I'll have everything replaced, just give me until morning."

"Do I-"

"No." he said. "No questions. Just trust me."

I wasn't sure I could do that, but I nodded anyway. I said goodnight to my mom, hugging her tightly, thankful for her safety. Not caring about Marcie, I barely looked her way before heading up to my room. Or at least, to see what was left.

I thanked the heavens that nothing had touched my room and Patch grabbed my waist, kicking the door shut. I breathed in his scent, and the silence that meant we were alone. I touched his chest and felt the heart beating beneath his shirt.

He leaned in, kissing a trail up my neck to my jaw and stopped at my lips. I hesitated.

We had just escaped grave danger and I still didn't know why Hank had wanted Patch.

"What's wrong?" he said, noticing my expression.

"Did we do the right thing? I mean, I'm glad he's dead, but wouldn't it have been...I don't know-" He put a finger to my mouth, hushing me.

"Don't," he whispered. "Just forget about him. He's gone. He can't hurt you or your family anymore."

I smiled weakly. We collapsed back onto my bed and he leant on one elbow, facing me. "You seem pretty sure of yourself. It wasn't me he wanted, after all."

Patch closed his eyes briefly. There was a pained look in his eyes when he next opened them. "Can we just not? I know you have a moral streak, but I'd just like tonight to be about you and I."

I took in his words the leaned forward to kiss him. He wrapped his hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer. "Hmm," I murmured at the back of my throat.

When we parted, I yawned. "You're tired. I should have guessed. It is early and you've barely slept."

"Sorry," He moved away. "Wait, where are you going?" He was by the door, ready to leave. "Come back here!" I ordered.

He grinned and came to lie beside me. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I do, but that doesn't mean you leave."

He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest, one arm laid across him. I felt the warmth of his body soak through my skin, protection and love in one embrace. I knew nothing could hurt me now, not as long as I had Patch.

THE END. :)


End file.
